Snowbound
by rookiegirl
Summary: A family ski vacation is full of ups and downs when the Malloy's and the DeSoto's take to the slopes in Denver. Their fun and relaxing vacation is packed with an avalanche of unsuspected situations and dangers. Co-authored with malloysgirl. Background: see 'Roy's Story' and 'The Breaking Point' by malloysgirl on the E! site, and several titles by rookiegirl on the Adam-12 site.
1. Chapter 1

Snowbound

(Chapter One)

© January 2015

(Evening; Dec 18th…)

At home, in Los Angeles, Leah DeSoto was getting more and more excited as she packed clothes for Gage and Gracie. She had already packed for her and Roy for the fourth time that morning. She was watching the weather report and it was getting colder in Denver. As the temperatures there continued to drop, the weatherman was calling for two feet of new snow in area.

"Ok, Leah, how many times does this make for the kid's suitcase?"

"Don't start on me! Roy DeSoto!" she laughed as he flopped down on the bed. "I keep watching the weather for Denver and as each new inch of snow is called for, I feel compelled to add another layer of clothing to the bags!"

"Honey, we live in Los Angeles, you can't even buy the proper clothing here for that kind of weather."

"Oh yes you can! Jillian and I have been shopping several times and we have accumulated quite an array of fashion for this trip! Wait until you see the sweaters I have for you."

Roy groaned, "I don't like the sound of that, but as long as there aren't any knitted penguins or animals with antlers on them, then maybe it won't be too bad."

"Well..." said Leah teasingly, while Roy gave her a worried look, "No, there aren't; I promise. I'm just really excited to take the kids to the ski lodge, they have never seen snow, except on TV, and I'm just trying to pack enough warm clothes for them so that they can play outside in it for as long as they want."

"It sure was nice of Pete's mom and dad to rent the chalet and invite us to come along with Pete and Jillian...and I get two whole weeks away from the station."

"Since Pete and I have become as close as a brother and sister, I'm finding that I'm getting so close to the entire Malloy family. You know, like having a Mom and Dad of my own. Your parents are great to me, but they are still my in-laws...oh I'm just rattling on and not making any sense."

Roy got up from the bed where he was lying there watching her hazel eyes flash with excitement and as she was tossing her auburn hair, and drew her close to him. He lovingly gave her a kiss, "I know you're excited, and you have exactly eight hours to get the suitcases packed and in the station wagon, because it, and whoever is inside, leaves at 7 a.m."

"Then get out of here and let me finish up!"

Roy laughed as he left the room and went to the family room to study the map one more time. "Two feet of new snow; wonderful" he said to himself out loud. "Sixteen hours of drive time! Am I crazy? We should have flown, but oh no, the girls thought a road trip would be so much fun!"

"Roy, who are you talking to?"

"No one Leah, just looking at the map, planning our adventure!"

"I'm so excited!" came the shout from the bedroom.

"I know, you've told me" Roy whispered under his breath.

He studied the map even closer. They were going to drive it in two days; first, to St George, Utah, where they would stay for the night, and then the next day on into Denver. Following that would be eight days in snow country, with two days drive home, and then two days of rest before going back to work.

Roy smiled as he thought about Leah's excitement, and how the kids' eyes lit up as she told them about the trip. He also thought to himself of how much fun they were going to have and how Pete Malloy was going to pay big time for getting him into this little adventure!

He laughed, and mused, "Well, at least we're not camping!"

(Meanwhile at the Malloy house)

"Hi Honey, how was your shift?" Jillian inquired as she greeted Pete at the door. She was already in her favorite cozy housecoat and slippers, ready for a good nights' sleep and an early start the next day.

"It was long, quiet, and uneventful." He replied, as he bent to kiss his wife.

"Hmm, that's and interesting answer…quiet, _and _uneventful, huh? Isn't that about the same thing in your line of work?" Jillian followed Pete as he headed towards their bedroom.

She waited as he stopped midway down the hallway and quietly opened the door to the nursery and tiptoed over to the twin bed against the wall. Bending, he placed a kiss on Clara Rose's forehead and whispered, "Goodnight, Sweetie, Daddy loves you." He lightly stroked her cheek, marveling at the softness of her little cheek. He then quietly strode across the room to the baby bed on the far wall and bent to place a kiss on little Joey's forehead. "Sweet Dreams, Big Guy, Daddy loves you." Straightening, he reached in and gently pulled the lightweight blanket up around his son's tiny frame, thinking that soon he would be too big for the baby bed and would need a twin bed, as well. His heart was full of pride as he reflected on what a blessing their children were. He could hardly believe that Clara Rose had just turned three years old and little Joey had recently turned two. It seemed to him that it was just yesterday that Jillian had told him, in an unusual way, that he was going to be a daddy in the first place.

Pete crossed the room and quietly closed the nursery door before answering, "Nope, not tonight. Tonight the 'uneventful' was just that, uneventful; and the quiet was Jim's sulking the entire shift. He's still pretty bummed that he and the family aren't able to go on this trip with us."

Jillian let out a sigh, and continued to follow Pete to their bedroom. She sat down on the bed as he began to undress. "I know Hon; I talked to Jean today and she is pretty disappointed too. She said that she talked to April the other day, and April told her that Johnny has been sulking around all week."

"Well, I guess sooner or later it was bound to happen that we couldn't all get vacation time together. I just wish it would have been later, but that's just how it is this time."

"Yeah, I guess." Jillian sighed again. "Oh, by the way, your mom called. She and your dad will get to Denver the day before us. She couldn't stop talking about how excited she is to see her grandchildren."

"And us too, I suppose?" Pete asked.

Jillian let out a laugh, "No, she didn't say that. As a matter of fact, Pete, I have noticed that since we have had kids, she doesn't complain so much about not seeing her 'baby boy' as much as she would like to. Now she complains that she never gets to see her grandbabies." Jillian chuckled again, "I think you have been replaced."

"Hmm, I would've gotten married years ago and given her a dozen grandkids if I would have known that was all it would take to get her to stop worrying about me so much."

"No…I don't think you would have." Jillian countered.

"Why wouldn't I have?" Pete inquired as he sat down on the bed and bent to remove his shoes.

"Because your 'Mrs. Right', _me, _didn't come along until a little over four years ago, that's why."

Pete let out hearty laugh, earning him a poke in the ribs. He laughed again and gave Jillian a quick kiss, "And I wouldn't have it any other way, Sunshine."

Standing up, Pete began to undo his belt. He stopped when he glanced over to the corner of the room where three large suitcases sat. From the looks of them, they were beyond full; they appeared to be overstuffed. He figured Jillian probably had to sit on them to get them zipped. "Uh, Jillian, exactly how much stuff did you pack?"

"I packed ten outfits for each one of us, and I threw in a few extra pieces for the kids. After all, we don't want to run out of clothes."

Pete reached out and pulled Jillian up off of the bed and placed his arms around her. "Honey, if I were a betting man, I would have to wager that they have washers and dryers at the chalet. We can probably get away with half of what you have packed."

Taking a step back, out of Pete's arm reach, Jillian looked thoughtfully at the suitcases, as if contemplating the words of wisdom offered up by her husband. She then looked back to Pete and said, "Well…I suppose we could; but then again, if I take the time necessary to re-pack, I won't have the time or energy to kick off our vacation the way I had planned."

Having seen that look in her eyes many times over the past four years, Pete felt himself becoming aroused as he asked, "And just how did you plan to kick off our vacation?"

With a sexy, sultry look at her husband, Jillian slowly untied the belt on her robe, allowing it to part slightly open as she carefully slid it down passed her shoulders and into a puddle at her feet. Pete was speechless with desire as he gazed at his wife standing in front of him, in nothing but a black lace teddy that was cut high at the thigh, and very low at the bosom.

"Oh my…" Pete sucked in a deep breath, stepped forward and gathered Jillian into his arms, kissing her passionately on the lips and then moving his mouth to her nibble on her ear, followed by kisses down her neck and back up towards her mouth once again. Between each little nibble and kiss, as his hands roamed a pattern of their own all over her from her bottom on up, he muttered, "I think…ten changes... of clothes…for each of us…is absolutely_…_perfect. And I hope you threw in a few more of these little treasures." Pete knew it was going to be a short night of sleep, followed by a long day ahead, but he was sure it would be well worth it.

(The next morning, Dec. 19th…)

Pete rolled over and glanced at the clock; 5:45 a.m. He reached for Jillian and realized that she was already out of bed. Moaning, he threw back the covers and got up. He knew that the morning would fly by; they planned to be at Roy and Leah's house by 8:00 a.m.

Heading down the hall, Pete stopped at the bathroom before moseying out to the kitchen where he found Jillian, already dressed for the day, bent over and packing the cooler with sandwiches, drinks, snacks, and child friendly finger foods, for the trip. The smell of freshly brewed coffee met him and he sighed in appreciation before commenting, "Ahh, now _that's_ how I like to start a morning."

Jillian stood up and greeted him. "Well good morning to you too, Hon. I trust you are referring to the view that you walked in on just now? Or perhaps you are referring to our late night rendezvous that lasted well into the wee hours of the morning?"

Chuckling, Pete chose his answer carefully. "Yes, to both of those, _and _to the freshly brewed coffee. I'm going to need about a pot of it."

Laughing, Jillian retorted with, "Ditto."

Pete grabbed a cup from the dish drainer on the counter and poured coffee for himself before re-filling Jillian's nearly empty cup that was sitting on the table nearby.

"Thanks Honey." She said, reaching for the cup and taking a sip.

"Yep." Pete took a long draw from his cup. "Do you need any help with that?"

"Nope, I've got it. You go ahead and get showered before the kids wake up. I am hoping to get everything pretty much squared away and the car packed before they wake up."

Running a hand down his face, Pete yawned and then took another swig of coffee. "I'm going to throw on some sweats and a t-shirt and go check the fluids in the car before I shower. I need to let this coffee kick in."

Satisfied that everything was in its' place in the cooler, Jillian placed the lid on it as she said, "I did that yesterday. I added some washer fluid, but the oil, brake fluid, steering fluid, and transmission fluid were all okay. Oh, and the radiator water level is fine, too."

"Oh…well, okay then." Pete gave her a thoughtful look. "You didn't happen to check the tire pressures, did you?"

"Of course I did." Jillian answered. "The left rear was about ten pounds low so when I went to the gas station to top off the tank, I went ahead and put some air in it. The spare is all pumped up too; just in case. We should be good to go."

Pete smiled. He enjoyed the competence and efficiency in which his wife seemed to handle the routine necessities. Teasingly he asked, "Is there _anything_ that you need me around for?"

Without missing a beat, Jillian batted her eyes at him and answered, "Why yes, as a matter of fact there is; I need you around for your stellar performance in the bedroom, and for your brute strength. After all, those three big suitcases aren't going to carry themselves out to the car…and neither am I. I could barely move them off of the bed after I got them zipped."

Laughing, Pete bowed slightly, "My pleasure, me Lady; your every wish is my command."

Jillian laughed and picked up the dishtowel, intending to toss it at Pete. The phone rang and she dropped the dishtowel and ran past Pete, saying, "Oh, that's probably Leah calling. Scoot out of my way; I have to answer that before the ringing wakes the children!" She let out a screech when Pete swatted her on the rump as she ran by him.

Reaching the phone on the third ring, a breathless Jillian answered. "Good morning, Leah!"

Jillian listened intently and then answered, "Yep, Pete and I are up, and he is getting ready to shower and then pack up the car. I'll get the kids up and get them fed, and dressed while he's doing that, and then we'll be over."

After another short pause, "Yeah, I agree, it's too early to eat right now. The kids will be ready for a short break from the car in a couple of hours, so we can stop for a late breakfast."

Jillian listened to something Leah and said and then laughed, and threw a look in Pete's direction, "No, I think he can hold out for a couple of hours before he turns into a hungry grizzly."

Pete gave her an amused looked, mouthed 'Very funny', and then headed toward the bathroom for his shower.

Jillian held the phone with one hand as she put away the dishes that had air dried in the drainer overnight. "No, we didn't ask Jim and Jean to take care of the cat; it almost seemed too awkward to ask them to watch Scrappy while we were off on vacation and skiing in the high country. Pete suggested that we have Billy McDonald come over and feed Scrappy and take in the mail since he is home from college on break. He had Mac ask him about it the other day and he was happy to help out. Pete dropped off the key on his way to work yesterday."

Jillian paused to listen, then gave a short laugh. "No, I don't think Scrappy will miss us too much. And I know he won't miss being chased around the house by the kids! He may even be able to take his twenty hour cat nap every day, without needing to sleep with one eye open!"

The girls continued their conversation until a few minutes later when Clara Rose came toddling around the corner, crying, "Mama, I pee'd the bed."

"Oh, Leah, I gotta go! Clara Rose is up. She wet the bed and I'll need to throw the sheets in the washer and get them hung up on the clothes rack to dry before we leave. We'll be there by eight o'clock, though. See you soon."

Jillian quickly hung up the phone and scooped Clara up in her arms. "Oh Sweetie, its okay. C'mon, let's get you cleaned up."

"Mum, mum, mum, mum, mum, mum" Jillian heard coming from the nursery as she headed down the hall with Clara Rose. With each 'mum', Joey became louder and louder.

"Wonderful!" Jillian muttered, and then blew out a sigh of relief at seeing Pete coming out of the bathroom.

"Well thank you." Pete beamed, thinking that his wife was referring to his towel-clad appearance.

"Oh Pete, you _are_ wonderful, but your physique was _not_ what I was referring to right now. Clara wet the bed and I need to get her cleaned up and the sheets in the washer, and now it sounds like Joey is awake and the car still needs to…"

Pete stepped forward and put a hand on her cheek and stroked it, "Relax, Honey. We have plenty of time." Pete's tone was easygoing and relaxed. "You get Clara Rose cleaned up and I'll get Joey out of bed and changed and then I will throw the sheets in the washer. It won't take long to pack the car and I can do that while you feed the munchkins."

"But we have to be at Roy and Leah's by eight o'clock Pete, and it's already…," Jillian glanced at her watch, "it's already 6:45!"

"Relax, we have plenty of time." Pete re-affirmed with a quick kiss.

Sighing, Jillian continued down the hall and drew a quick bath for Clara Rose. She knew Pete had walked into the nursery when she heard Joey squeal with delight and shout "Da-dee, da-dee, da-dee!" Suddenly, time issues took a backseat and Jillian focused on the task at hand; she felt a bit more relaxed, and very thankful that Pete was such a wonderful dad and that he was always so willing to pitch in and help out with the kids with no qualms. She had known many men that would have left all of the child care to their wives, reasoning that they put their hours in at work and that home and children were solely a wife's duty.

An hour later, 7:45 a.m. on the dot, Pete carefully backed the station wagon out of the garage. The kids were in their car seats, the luggage and cooler packed securely in the back end of the wagon. Pete had a roadmap lying on the seat between him and Jillian and Jillian had written instructions up in the visor. They set off for Roy and Leah's house, just a few blocks away.

"You see, I told you we would get out of the house on time. You were worried for nothing." Pete commented.

Jillian let out a relaxed sigh and smiled at her husband, before answering in a nonchalant tone, "I wasn't worried; I had it all under control."

Pete let forth a burst of laughter and retorted with, "Sure you did, Sweetheart; sure you did."

Jillian let out a small laugh, and told him, "Drive, Pete…just drive." They were both glad to be on their way to the DeSoto's.

Meanwhile, at the DeSoto's house…

Leah hung up the phone and leaned her back against the wall with a halfway smile saying to herself, "That sneaky little firefighter." She went to the family room where Roy was watching the early morning news. "Roy, I just got off the phone with Jillian. They haven't even left the house yet. She said they would be here at 8."

Roy was halfway listening while he watched the breaking news of a fire at a construction site in Carson, where he knew Station 51 would be responding. "You did? So what time are they going to be here?"

"Roy DeSoto, you're not listening to me."

"I'm sorry I was just trying to see what was going on with the fire..."

Leah marched over and turned off the TV then went and placed her hand on his shoulder "You're on vacation; let it go for the next 14 days."

He smiled up at her and pulled her down onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her, drawing her in for a long and passionate kiss. "I'll try, I promise. Now what were you trying to tell me?"

Leah was looking at Roy's eyes and for a moment was lost in them. She remembered that the first thing she had noticed about him was those blue eyes; blue, and so full of compassion and gentleness, and yet strong and determined. She wanted...no needed…one more kiss as she let herself become enveloped in the moment. She could feel herself being fueled by desire and knew that Roy was feeling the same thing. She was the first to break the silence.

"Jillian said that she and Pete would be over in about 15 minutes, around 8 o'clock."

"Why don't you call them back and tell them to come over about 9 o'clock. Another hour with you would be a wonderful way to start this vacation."

Leah smiled, "Roy, last night you told me we were leaving at 7 a.m. sharp, but Jill said that the plan was to leave at 8 o'clock. So...why did you tell me 7 o'clock?"

Roy started smiling. The look on his face was like that of a mischievous boy that had gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Do you want the truth or do you want me to lie about it?"

"Roy DeSoto! The bags are in the car, the cooler is packed, and I've been rushing around here to get the house ready so that when it is time to leave so all we would have to do is grab the kids, do a bathroom stop and jump in the car. And I have been pacing the floor for the last hour wondering where Pete and Jill were! You told me 7 a.m. just so I would be ready on time, didn't you? She didn't wait for his answer and muttered, "And to think I could have gotten another hour of sleep."

She stood up, pretending to be angry when Roy playfully swatted her on the rump. "It worked didn't it!"

Both started laughing. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off her feet, swinging her around and kissing her.

"Mommy, why are you and Daddy dancing?" Gracie was standing at the end of the hallway rubbing the sleep from her eyes with one hand and dragging her favorite stuffed bunny by the ear, with the other.

"Hey sweetheart, we're dancing because Daddy doesn't know how to tell time."

"That doesn't make any sense, Daddy went to school."

Roy laughed and gathered Gracie up and twirled her around, "That's right baby girl, I went to school, and I can tell time, and right now it is time for you to get your pj's changed and then we are going on our snow trip with Uncle Pete and Aunt Jill."

"Don't forget Clara Rose and Joey, too!" Gracie squealed with delight.

"Yep," Leah said, "and we are going to have the best vacation ever. Now, let's go wake your brother so we will be ready when they get here."

Roy watched his girls and they headed into Gage's bedroom. He couldn't keep the smile from spreading wide across his face as he noticed how much Gracie looked like her mommy. They had the same curly auburn hair and flashing hazel eyes.

Thinking that Pete should be pulling up in the driveway soon, he reached for the map lying on the table. He drew a long drink from his coffee cup and stared at the lines on the map that represented the highways that they would be traveling to get to Denver. "I hope this is the best vacation ever and I wish I could shake this uneasy feeling." He whispered to himself as he shuffled his feet back and forth.

A car horn from the driveway broke his train of thought, and he smiled once again as he followed Gage and Gracie who were racing to the door. They were about to be snowbound.

Jillian let out a mortified gasp and then laughed when she saw the wide smile splitting Pete's face as he began honking the car horn while pulling into the DeSoto's driveway. The loud blasts of the horn cut through the quiet stillness of the morning. "Pete Malloy! What are you trying to do, wake up the whole neighborhood?" Her tone was teasingly scolding.

"Nope; that's why I only beeped twice. If I wanted to wake the neighbors, I'd do this!" With an ornery twinkle in his eyes, he laid on the horn for a five second blast, bringing the entire DeSoto family to the front porch and once he had a full audience, he jumped out the car and yelled, "YAHOO! Denver, here we come!"

Jillian rolled down the passenger window and leaned out, laughing and at the same time yelled up to Leah, "Honestly, I don't know what he got into before we left the house, but I'm pretty sure that whatever it was, it's responsible for this behavior; that or he's just excited about this trip!" In the back seat of the station wagon, Clara Rose and Joey were laughing and squealing, trying their best to bounce out of their car seats as they clapped their hands together in excitement. It seemed the whole Malloy family had been in the feather soup that morning.

Pete was still laughing as he walked up the driveway and towards the house, "Roy, do you need any help loading up or is everyone ready to get rolling?"

"No, were ready, and don't give Leah another chance to re-pack anything or we'll never get on the road! Does anyone need a last bathroom break?" Roy looked at the two wives who were standing by their respective vehicles, and then to his two kids climbing into the back seat. He fully expected a mad rush to the house door.

"Nope we're good." Leah replied while buckling Gage and Gracie into the back seat. She was busy arranging their toy bag, their pillows and small blanket each, settling them in for the long trip.

Pete called to Jillian, "How about our crew, any takers?"

"No, we're fine." Jillian smiled at her husband as she reached over the back seat to hand Clara Rose her doll that she had dropped just out of reach.

Roy and Pete glanced at each other, both somewhat surprised by the replies they had just received. "Honey, are you sure?"

"I'm sure, Roy, we're ready to go find some snow. Aren't we kids?"

"We sure are," Gracie beamed at her Daddy, "and I even have my bunny." She was holding up her favorite friend, convincing Roy that if she had 'Fluffy', then all was right in her world.

Gage chimed in, "And I have 'Johnny'!" 'Johnny was his stuffed friend, a dog in the image of a Bassett Hound and named after his own namesake, Johnny Gage. "But I'm hungry!"

They all laughed. "You are definitely your godfathers' name sake!" Leah teased, tickling his tummy. "I have some snacks and we will stop for breakfast in a bit."

"Everything's loaded, everyone's in the car, nothing has been forgotten, nobody needs a bathroom break and it is 7:55 a.m." Pete observed with surprise in his voice. "Are we _really_ ready to roll?"

Roy laughed, "This is one for the record books! Why don't you lead out and we'll follow you, then we can switch after we make our first stop. That way we won't wear out with the navigating as quickly."

"That's a good idea, and if the tail car needs to make a stop, we'll just flash the lights." Pete suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Roy agreed. They each got into their vehicles and backed out of the drive way. Pete, Jillian, Clara Rose and Joey were in the lead car; a blue station wagon, while Roy, Leah, Gage and Gracie were in the tail car; a brown station wagon.

"Are we almost there?" Gage asked from his place in the back seat. Leah and Roy looked at each other and laughed. It definitely was going to be an interesting and exciting trip!


	2. Chapter 2

Snowbound

(Chapter 2)

(Dec 19th, 10:00a.m.)

Pete glanced over at Jillian, who was sitting quietly in the passenger seat. Now that they had been on the road for nearly two hours, she had much more calm demeanor than she did just a short time ago when she thought they would be late arriving at Roy and Leah's. "A penny for your thoughts." he offered.

Jillian let out a contented sigh and glanced over at him with a slight smile, "I would think that after four years, the price would have gone up."

"Huh?" Pete was clearly bewildered.

"Pete, don't you remember, four years ago, when I first met Leah and Roy, along with Johnny and April? You offered me a penny for my thoughts when we were on the way to the park for the picnic."

"You know, now that you mention it, I do kind of recall the conversation." Pete allowed himself to drift back briefly. "That seems so long ago."

"I know; it really does. So much has happened in four short years. You and I have had two wonderful children; something you once told me you weren't sure you ever wanted to do. We have built a good, solid foundation of love, trust, and respect, and we are raising our kids to embrace the same values."

Jillian paused, "Leah and I have become best friends; almost closer than Jean and I are. And you and Roy; I don't think either one of you really had the chance to cultivate your friendship until a couple of years ago. The two of you are a lot alike in many ways, starting with the fact that you are both wonderful fathers and husbands."

"And Leah; well she looks happier than I have ever seen her in the short time that I have known her, and I think that has a lot to do with the fact that you and she are like brother and sister. And I know that she loves having a relationship with your mom and dad. She told me the other day that she really and truly feels like she has family now." Jillian began to tear up; something Pete was accustomed to her doing whenever she got that nostalgic look in her eyes, which she had now.

"Don't cry. Those are all good things." Pete reasoned.

"Oh, I know. It's just that I get kind of a sad feeling when I think of how she had to grow up; being shuffled from one family to another and never really getting a chance to settle down and fit in anywhere for any kind of time. You grew up without siblings, but you had your mom and dad, and you knew that they loved you unconditionally. And then I think about how blessed I am to have my folks, and so many brothers and sisters, and I just…well, I just get to feeling sad for her. I am so glad that your folks asked her and Roy and the kids along on this trip; it means so much to her."

"I'm glad too, Sunshine."

Reaching out and taking Jillian's delicate hand into his, Pete gave a slight squeeze, "You know, you are a truly compassionate and caring person, and that's one of the things I love most about you, Sweetie. As for Leah, even she will tell you not spend too much time focusing on what she missed out on when she was younger, but instead, try to focus on how far she has come, and all of the love that she has surrounding her in her life now."

Jillian squeezed Pete's hand as she brushed a stray tear from the corner of her eye, with the other hand. "Of course, you're right. I am just being melancholy. You know how I am."

Pete chuckled, "Yes, Dear, I know how you are, and I love you all the more for it."

Glancing into the rearview mirror, Pete saw the headlights of the DeSoto's vehicle begin to flash. "Uh oh, I think somebody needs a restroom break." He quickly activated his emergency flashers for a few seconds to indicate that he had gotten their message. As luck would have it, up ahead was a sign for a roadside rest. Pete put on his turn signal and pulled into the lane that led into the roadside rest area where a small, square building stood. There were two doors, one on either side of the building; one side for guys, and one side for girls. He parked in a spot near the building and he and Jillian got out and stretched, then each one reached in to lift out a child.

"Where's the snow, Mommy?" Clara Rose asked, looking around at the plush green grass. She had her little forehead scrunched up in a questioning gaze.

"Snow!" Joey echoed with a squeal.

Pete and Jillian laughed as Pete said, "No snow yet, you little peanuts. We have a long way to go before we get there."

Roy pulled off of the main road and carefully maneuvered his car next to the Malloy's vehicle. Putting the car in park, he and Leah pretty much mimicked Pete and Jillian's actions as they exited the vehicle, stretched and then reached into their back seat to free the twins from the confines of their seatbelts.

"Honey, you and Clara Rose go use the little girls room; I'll check Joey's diaper and when you get back I'll go take of business. "

"C'mon Baby Girl, you heard Daddy; let's go potty." They waited until Leah and kids caught up with them and they all headed to the bathroom together. Roy stayed at the station wagon with Pete while he changed Joey.

A short time later, with everyone settled into their respective vehicles, the two families pulled back onto the roadway, with Roy taking the lead position.

(In the DeSoto Vehicle)

The car was quiet as the children were munching on apples that Leah had gotten out of the cooler at the rest stop. She sighed with a smile on her face that Roy couldn't help but notice. "What'cha smiling about?"

"Oh just enjoying the quietness even though I know it is temporary. The rest stop was greatly needed because I don't know if I could take another round of 'The Wheels on the Bus!'"

"I know what you mean" Roy said laughing, "or 'Row, Row, Row Your Boat!'"

Leah continued..."And between each song Gage asking 'Are we there yet?' I thought that was just a joke parents made up about kids and road trips to scare new parents, who could have known it was true!"

"I guess we need to enjoy it while we can, or we could talk, or try to, we don't get this chance as often as I would like. So Mrs. Desoto, what is on your mind?"

Leah's eyes gazed of into the distance as she pondered how to tell Roy exactly what had been on her mind. "On my mind? How fortunate I am to have found you and what you had to give up before we could be together."

"I'm not sure that I know what you mean, Babe."

"Roy this is the first time that I've ever been on a big family vacation like this but it shouldn't be my trip... it should be yours Joanne, Christopher, and Jennifer's trip. I shouldn't be the one here with you."

Roy reached across the seat and was gently stroking her hair, "Leah, listen to me, I carried a lot of guilt for a long time about Joanne and the kids when they were killed in the car wreck. I've told you that I have a very special place in my heart for Joanne and Chris and Jen will always be my babies even though they aren't here now, but that doesn't mean that I don't have room for you, Gage and Gracie. You are my family, not my 2nd family and you are my life and my love, from the day I met you and even more so today."

Leah turned her head with Roy's words swirling through her head as she watched the houses, the people and the road fly by. "I love you" she said without turning around.

"I love you more."

"I want to remember everything for the next two weeks, every face, every tree, every rock, and every snow flake. I don't want to miss anything."

"And I want to sing!" was Gage's rallying cry from the back seat. "Are we almost there? I'm hungry!"

Laughter filled the car, "Ok Gage, what do you want me and Daddy to sing with you?"

Gracie piped in, "'She'll be coming Around the Mountain'!"

Roy never had felt such excitement before about singing a children's song "At least were not singing about a bus or a boat! Gage we will stop for lunch in about 3 hours. Think you can wait?"

"I can wait, but I'm not sure about my tummy, it sure is talking loud."

Leah smiled at her little boy that looked just like his daddy, "How about a few graham crackers to hold you over, think that will make your tummy happy?"

"I think so." Gage answered, contemplating the offer.

While Leah was passing out the new snacks she became the kids lead singer, "here we go... 'She'll be coming around the mountain when she comes, she'll be coming around the mountain when she comes, she'll be ..."

(3 Hours later at a Restaurant)

The group stopped for lunch at a small 'mom and pop' diner in the middle of a one stoplight town; they were about three hours from St. George, Utah, where they would spend the night. With the mid-afternoon hour upon them, the restaurant was void of any other customers and they had their choice of seats.

"Are you ready to order, or do you need a bit more time?" asked the little red-headed waitress as she stood poised at the end of their table, pen and pad in hand, a look of sheer boredom on her face. She looked to about sixteen years old and less than thrilled to be waiting tables at her parent's restaurant during her Christmas Break from school.

"I believe we're ready, how about you guys?" Pete asked Roy.

"Go ahead and get their orders and then we'll order." Roy answered. He knew it would take a moment or two longer for Leah to help Gage and Gracie make a decision.

Jillian ordered first, "Uhm...let's see, we'll have a shredded chicken sandwich and french fries, for the children to split; and if we could get an extra plate, that would be great." Then she continued, "And I'll have the BLT, no mayo, and an order of fries, please."

"What do you want to drink; it comes with the lunch."

"Chocolate milk for the kids and black coffee, for me, please."

"And you?" the waitress asked Pete with all of the enthusiasm of an old lazy basset hound.

Smiling at the picture he'd conjured up in his head, Pete answered, "I'll have the All-American ½ pound cheeseburger with french fries and a side of cole slaw, please."

"You want anything on it?"

"Mustard, pickle and onion, please." Pete answered.

Jillian piped in, "He just wants mustard and pickle." She knew that she did not want to ride in the car with Pete for any length of time if he was going to eat onions.

Looking a little embarrassed, Pete smiled sweetly at his wife, and then said, "Yes, just mustard and pickle, please."

"And to drink?"

"Coffee, please; black."

"Is that it, then?"

"Oh", Jillian piped in, "extra napkins, too, please."

The girl gave her a half-disgusted look.

She then turned to Roy and Leah, "Do you know what you want yet?"

Pete leaned over and whispered in Jillian's ear, "Friendly little thing, isn't she?"

Jillian elbowed him in the ribs as Leah began, "We'll need two children's meals; one will be the grilled cheese, the other the mini burger, plain, and two milks."

Gage protested, "But I want a root beer."

"You will get milk, Gage…and fries for each."

"With mustard please." Gracie added.

Pete wrinkled his nose and looked at Roy, "Mustard on french fries?"

"It's a Gracie-Leah thing…my turn?"

Everyone had ordered their food and waited, making small talk while it was being prepared.

"Are we making good time Pete?" Leah said, making it more of a statement than a question.

"We are. I haven't thought traffic was too bad at all. We're actually ahead of schedule from where I thought we'd be." Pete looked at Jillian, "and the kids have traveled well."

Jillian agreed, "I think so too, but it was time to stop, they needed to get out and stretch a bit and get some good food in them. I'm really surprised they haven't slept more though, since they are usually little car butts and zonk out before we've been on the road for ten minutes; instead, they seem to be pretty full of energy."

"I agree," Leah commented, "which brings me to my next question, when we were pulling in the parking lot I saw a p-l-a-y-g-r-o-u-n-d right up the road. Why don't we stop and give the kids about 20-30 minutes to run off some energy? I bet afterward they will nap the rest of the way to Utah and won't be as tired and cranky for the rest of the evening."

Jillian was giggling as she answered Leah. Both women could see in the guy's faces that they were mentally putting the letters of the word 'playground' together, in order to figure out the topic of the conversation.

"I think that's a great idea." Jillian agreed, "I can only imagine how it would be to go out to eat or do anything else this evening if they don't get naps. What do you think Pete?"

"I think we have time for a playground stop."

On hearing the word instead of the spelling all four kids started talking at once, with the older three proclaiming the benefits that a play time would offer. They were very excited and could now hardly sit still.

Roy spoke up, "Okay kids, we'll go to play for a while, but only if you promise to eat really well, here comes our food." The waitress arrived with their food and served it with no more enthusiasm than she had when they ordered.

The kids, anxious to go to the playground, quickly settled down and began to eat. The four adults did likewise, knowing that the children would all too soon proclaim that they were finished and ready to go play.

They had just finished their lunch when all of the sudden they heard a loud scream coming from the back. Before anyone could move the young waitress ran through the door screaming, "Someone help."

Pete and Roy immediately jumped from their seats and quickly headed toward the direction of the commotion. Taking the girl by the shoulders Roy asked her, "What's wrong, are you hurt?"

The girl shook her head and could barely get out the words, "My Father….grease fire."

Looking back in the direction of their table Pete called out to Jillian, "Take care of her."

As Jillian came to usher the girl away from the kitchen door, Leah went to the phone to call for the fire department. Pete and Roy ran to the back room to find a large man on the floor rolling from side to side. There was grease all around the grill, which was on fire and shooting forth flames that had caught the man's clothing on fire.

Roy grabbed the nearest cloth he could find and threw it over the man to smother out the flames, while Pete grabbed the fire extinguisher to put out the burning grill. "Roy, how can I help? What do you need?"

"Cool water, and lots of it." Roy answered as he began to tear the burnt, grease soaked clothing from the man's limbs and then re-covering him with a thin table cloth that was nearby. He and Pete then began to pour the water all over the man to try to ease the pain and halt the burns that were still active because of the heat.

Leah came to the kitchen door, "The fire department and an ambulance are on the way. Is there anything I can do to help?"

After being assured that everything was under control, Leah went back to Jillian and the young girl. Jillian was trying to calm her down. "Can I get you some water?"

The girl shook her head.

"What is your name, hon?"

"Becky."

"Becky, I'm Jillian, and this is Leah. The two men back there helping your dad are Roy and Pete. Roy is a fireman and Pete is a policeman. They know what to do until the ambulance gets here to help your dad."

"It's my fault."

Leah knelt down in front of the young girl, who was shaking with sobs, "Becky, what's your fault?"

"I was mad because Daddy made me work in the diner today. I didn't want to because I wanted to go with some friends, but one of the girls that works here, well her kid was sick so she couldn't work her shift. I wasn't very nice today and I was arguing with Daddy when he accidently dropped something in the fryer."

Jillian put her arm around the young girl, "You know what, I can promise you that your Dad is not mad at you and he doesn't think that anything is your fault. Sometimes, kids just argue with their parents. Isn't that right Leah?"

"That's right; and what if this had happened and you weren't here? You probably saved your dad's life today. You got the right people to help him, at the right time."

"You think so?"

"I know so." Jillian reassured her as the firemen and the ambulance attendants came through the door.

"Through there." Leah directed them to the door.

Becky stayed out in the dining area with Leah and Jillian, while Pete and Roy stayed in the back with the ambulance crew. It seemed like an eternity had passed when the ambulance crew came back through the diner with Becky's dad on the gurney. Roy was carrying some of their equipment, followed by Pete, who stopped to escort Becky out to the ambulance. "Miss?" he paused, "they said that you can ride in with your dad."

"But I have to stay here; there's nobody else to keep the diner open." She was on the verge of tears.

Pete turned to Jillian, "Did you get ahold of anyone to go down to the hospital and sit with her?"

"Yes, her uncle is on his way there now. He said he would probably beat the ambulance there since he is only a mile or so away."

"Good." He then turned back to the young woman, "The diner is going to have to be closed for the rest of the day, so there is no reason for you to stay here; go be with your dad. We'll make sure the place is locked up."

Becky nodded, thanked them and then allowed Pete to guide her outside and over to the ambulance.

A short time later, as the ambulance drove off with Becky and her dad, Pete and Roy made sure that everything was shut down in the diner. They put up the 'Closed' sign and then exited the building, making sure that the door was securely closed and locked as they left.

Leah and Jillian hustled the children over to the respective vehicles and buckled them in with promises that it was time to go to the playground. Despite their early anxiousness, the little ones seemed to know that something serious had transpired and they had been very patient and well-behaved during the crisis.

"Roy," Jillian asked, when he and Pete came over to the vehicles, "How bad were his burns? He will be okay, won't he?"

"It looked like most of them were at least severe second degree, and a couple of them might have been borderline third degree. The important thing is that we got that fire out quickly and those clothes off of him so we could start getting him cooled down." Roy paused, "He'll be okay though, and it could have been a lot worse."

From back seat of each vehicle, they could hear the four children beginning to get restless. "I think that's our cue to get these little rascals to the playground." Pete said. "Ladies, load up; Roy, lead the way."

"You got it!" Roy answered, but was drowned out by squeals and cheers from the back seats of the vehicles.

An hour later, after a vigorous forty-five minutes of playground time, the families were back in their vehicles and on the road for the final three hours of road time leading into St. George, Utah. Pete and Jillian were leading the pack this time.

(In the Malloy vehicle)

"It's awfully quiet behind us." Pete commented, keeping his eyes on the road in front of him so he wouldn't miss the on-ramp for the highway. He glanced in the review mirror to the DeSoto's vehicle two car lengths behind.

Turning to look in the back seat, Jillian let out small laugh, "And our little 'car butts' are out of it; we've been back on the road for what, ten minutes or so?"

A quick look at his watch and Pete answered with a small chuckle, "About seven minutes, is more like it. They must be worn out from playing so hard."

"And how about you Honey; you played pretty hard last night after work. You must be bordering on exhaustion yourself. I probably should have offered to drive this last leg."

Pete laughed, and then sighed, "Ah yes, I played hard, but I also slept like a baby afterwards. Besides, it's only a few more hours, and with any luck, I can grab a quick catnap before dinner."

"You wouldn't have given up the wheel anyway, would you?" Jillian asked, already knowing the answer.

"Nope." Pete's answer was brief and direct, same as it had always been the past four years. Just as he very seldom let Jim drive the police cruiser, even fewer were the times that he would surrender the wheel to Jillian when they went anywhere as a family.

Changing the subject Jillian ventured, "I can't wait for Leah to see the gift that your parents came up with. She is going to absolutely love it!"

"You never did tell me what it is."

"It's a secret and you are just going to have to wait and be surprised too." Jillian teased. She loved the Christmas season; loved the whole idea of coming up with special things for each person on her list; loved the secrecy involved and the scheming and hiding of the presents. Most of all, she loved it that they always managed to spend time with one side of the family or the other. Having grown up surrounded by siblings and family, it was something that she wanted to be able to pass on to their children, so she and Pete made it point to see family as often as possible; which wasn't too often with her family living in Maine and his parents up in Seattle.

"Well, I have a secret of my own…for you." Pete taunted.

Watching as her eyes became as big as saucers, Pete grinned when she excitedly asked, "What is it?"

"I can't tell you; not until Christmas…Or at least not until Christmas Eve, anyways."

"That's just downright mean to tease me like that Pete Malloy, and you know it!"

Laughing again, Pete countered with, "Well it's no worse than you not telling me what Mom and Dad have planned for Leah."

"Yes it is!" Jillian insisted.

Pete let out a full laugh, "How do you figure?" It always amused him to hear the reasoning behind the thoughts that bounced around in her head.

"Because…you told me that you have a surprise and that it's for me; Leah doesn't know that your parents have a surprise for her!"

"Now why does that have anything to do with you not being able to tell me about Leah's surprise?"

"It just does, that's why."

Pete let out chuckle and a sigh, knowing that he wasn't going to win so he changed the subject. "What were you and mom talking about on the phone the other night? I heard you tell her that you appreciated her and dad bringing 'those' along for the kids. They didn't get them little kid skis, did they?"

Jillian had to keep from laughing at the look of concern on Pete's face. "No, she and your dad went C-h-r-i-s-t-m-a-s s-h-o-p-p-i-n-g and brought p-r-e-s-e-n-t-s for all of the kids. Your mom didn't want us to risk having anything packed in the car that the little ones might see and start asking questions about S-a-n-t-a." Pausing, she then added, "I think she was more concerned with Gage and Gracie doing the asking, though, especially since Clara Rose and Joey are a little young to get into the whole S-a-n-t-a thing, just yet.

Jillian had spelled out the words so fast that Pete's head was spinning. Once his brain caught up, he asked, "How do you and Leah do that; and so fast?"

"It's a 'mom' thing."

"Oh, I see."

"Anyways, she promised that they wouldn't go overboard, especially since we have to have room to get it all back home.

"Well that's good to know."

Suddenly, from the back seat came Clara Rose's little voice, "SANTA!"

Pete and Jillian looked at each other with a start.

"She didn't just….did she?"

"No." Jillian answered in an unsure tone. "At least I don't think so…"

"Well she is pretty smart for her age, you know; after all, she takes after her…" Pete saw the look that Jillian was giving him; the look that said she couldn't wait to hear what was coming next. "…her mommy." He smiled smugly.

Laughing, Jillian replied, "Well, I'd say her daddy is pretty smart too; he has all of the right answers at the right times, and that's why I love him so very, very, much!" She kissed her fingertips and reached over to brush them against Pete's cheek.

Pete reached out and caught her hand in his, bringing it to his lips and placing a kiss on her fingers, "And I love you very, very, very much too, Sweetheart."

(In the DeSoto's vehicle…)

Gage and Gracie were all settled into their seats, with the stack of books that Leah had brought for the trip, on the seat between then,

"And to think you were going on vacation."

"What?" Roy questioned.

"I just thought I was getting you away from your paramedic duties for fourteen whole days. I didn't know I was just taking you to Nevada to keep working."

Roy laughed, "It does seem to follow us doesn't it?"

"Yes it does, but I wouldn't have it any other way. Have I told you lately how much I love you and how proud I am of you?" Leah was watching him as he was driving, taking in the moment.

"You always do, I like hearing it, but you are what makes me complete."

Leah scooted over in the seat next to Roy and laid her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his, and asked, "How much longer until we get there?"

"You sound like Gage...about 2 hours. Are you in a hurry to get there?"

"No, just anxious, I guess. It sure is quiet." Leah looked in the backseat and smiled at the scene in front of her.

"Are the kids asleep?" Roy questioned.

"Well, Gracie is cuddling Fluffy and Gage has a death grip on Johnny-Dog, they have their heads back, eyes closed and mouths wide open so what do you think?" Leah was laughing, "And it wouldn't take much for me to join them."

The car fell silent, other than the hum of the tires on the roadway and the soft music coming from the radio. The temperature was dropping more and more the further they were from Los Angeles. It would be late afternoon when they would arrive at their overnight stop. It was a clear blue sky, with a bright sun; perfect for traveling. Roy was about to comment on it when he looked down and saw his love asleep on his shoulder. Leah looked so peaceful. He leaned and kissed her forehead and whispered, "I love you, Leah Hope Chambers DeSoto."

He then turned his eyes back to the road and the Malloy car in front of him, leaving him to his thoughts while still listening to the hum of the tires and the soft music from the radio.


	3. Chapter 3

Snowbound

(Chapter 3)

(Morning, Dec 20th…)

The loud ring of the bedside phone roused Pete from his peaceful slumber. For a split-second he forgot where he was, and then just as quickly re-gained his bearings, reached for the receiver and brought it over to his ear. "Hello?" He wondered just how intelligible he sounded through the sleep-fogged voice that was coupled with a dry mouth.

A pleasant sounding voice, greeted him from the other end. "Good morning; this is your 7 o'clock wake up call. Please have a great day."

"Thanks; you have a great day too." Pete replied as the phone went dead midway through his sentence. It dawned on him that it was a recording that had been set to ring their room at the desired time and he chuckled to himself before swinging his legs over the side of the bed and getting up.

He glanced at Jillian's sleeping form and saw that she hadn't even flinched with the loud and assaulting noise. He was convinced that she could sleep through a train wreck. Knowing that today would be another long one, he decided to let her sleep a little longer while he took his shower. One glance at the other full-sized bed in the room affirmed that the children were sound sleepers as well.

Fifteen minutes later, freshly showered and dressed, Pete emerged from the bathroom, grabbed his wallet and room key and headed through the door. He made his way to the lobby area and grabbed two styrofoam cups and filled them with piping hot coffee. He was just turning around to head back to the room when he heard Roy's voice.

"G'morning, Pete. Sleep well?"

"Hey Roy; good morning. Yep, I slept like a rock. And you?"

"Oh, I sure did. All that driving yesterday wore me out more than I thought it would."

Pete laughed, as he had been thinking the same thing. "Well, we have a repeat of it today and then we can just relax and take it easy for the next eight days. I can't wait!"

"Me either. You know, I can't remember the last time I had this much time away from work, with nothing to do except relax." He gave a thoughtful pause and then added, "Well, I guess what I should have said is that I can't remember the last time I had this kind of time off when I wasn't recuperating from something that happened at work."

"Don't I know it!" Pete agreed. Over the last several years, he had a few different occasions where an incident at work had made it necessary to follow doctors' orders and stay off of work for a few weeks at a time. As much as he disliked desk duty, he found even that preferable to sitting at home all of that time and missing out on the daily life at the station. To that end, the last time his job had landed him on the sick roster, he was able to pull light duty desk work. He didn't really enjoy it, but he figured that at least at work he could get up and move around a little bit without mother hen Jillian fussing over him.

Roy indicated the coffee cups in Pete's hand, "That's what I came down for, too."

Pete smiled at his friend, and nodded in the direction of the coffee station, "Right over there."

"Thanks." Roy offered as he turned toward the area Pete had indicated. He then turned and asked, "Hey Pete, are we still figuring on setting out about 9 o'clock and then stopping up the road for breakfast?"

"Yeah; give the girls and the kids a little more time to rest, and give us more time to get the cars loaded and ready to head out. How are you on fuel?"

"I'm going to need to fill up either before we get on the road from here, or right after breakfast. You?"

"About the same, I'd say. We'll fill up right after breakfast and then we should be able to make some good travel time before we have to stop for a break, or lunch."

"Okay, sounds good. See you guys down here at nine for check out, then."

"Yep." Pete turned and headed toward the elevator as Roy was getting coffee for him and Leah.

(a short time later...)

"All set, Sweetheart?" Pete asked, as Jillian finished buckling Joey into his car seat. Clara Rose had already been strapped in and was busy talking to her doll baby.

"Yeah, we're good to go when Leah and Roy are."

"We're good over here, too." Roy acknowledged, hearing Jillian and Pete's exchange. "Just gotta go in and pay the bill."

"Hold up Roy, I'll go in with you." He then turned to Jillian, "I'll be right back; I'm going to go in with Roy and settle up the bill and turn the room key in."

"Okie's."

Pete gave her a strange look and mouthed, 'Okie's?'

Jillian laughed and made a thumb motion towards the back seat, "That's means 'okay' in kid talk."

"Oh…I see."

Jillian and Leah, both standing outside of their respective vehicles, watched as their husbands headed into the hotel lobby. Simultaneously they both let out a contented sigh; no doubt they were both thinking about how blessed they were to have found such wonderful men to spend their lives with.

Less than ten minutes later, the Malloy's followed the DeSoto's out of the hotel parking lot with the intention of driving just a little ways down the road to have breakfast at one of the more popular chain restaurants that they had passed when coming into town the day before. Afterwards, the plan was to re-fuel and then get a few hours of road time in before stopping for a break or lunch.

The morning had passed quickly and the road adventurers were making good time after having stopped for breakfast, and then later, for lunch. Everyone was looking forward to being at the chalet by the late afternoon. Before leaving the restaurant after lunch, Pete had called his parents to let them know that they had been on the road for about 5 hours and that they were just about to cross into Colorado. He told them that they expected to arrive at the chalet in about another 4 hours, barring any problems or construction on the roads. Before hanging up, Pete had gotten the updated weather report from his father and the predicted snowfall was right on time; the travelers were beginning to see snow flurries.

Leah's excitement about the snow flurries was promptly turning to nervous excitement as the flurries began to give way to a full snowfall just as they were traveling through the curvy and high roads in the McInnis Canyon National Conservation Area.

"Oh! Roy, isn't this beautiful, with all of the snow? We are going to have to come back here to visit in the spring or fall."

"It is beautiful...but I think that I would prefer driving these roads in the spring or the fall." Roy answered as he maneuvered around a sharp curve, fully aware of the snow and ice that was crunching loudly under the tires.

Leah tensed up in her seat as she watched the ditch to her right side swing in close to the car and then back out to a safe distance.

"You know babe, the imaginary break that you're pressing, and the door handle that you're clenching aren't really going to help me stay on the road." Roy teased her in a laughing tone.

"Oh yeah? How do you know? You're still on the road aren't you?"

He could see that Leah was nervous, but he couldn't resist teasing her just a bit more "All I know, is that I have never heard the news broadcaster say, _'The vehicle would not have gone into the ditch if the man's wife would have grabbed the door handle in time!'_"

Leah was laughing now, "Oh hush up fireman! You keep driving your way and I'll keep steering and braking, my way."

Roy chuckled. "I will say that I'll be glad when we get on some flat and straight roadways soon, and let Pete take over in the lead for a while. Look at the map and see how much longer until we're on the straight stretch of Hwy 50."

Leah grabbed the map that was on the seat between them and then wrinkled up her nose the way she always did when she was contemplating or solving a problem, "Let's see, we have about an inch and a half left to go; there are 5 miles per centimeter, and 3 centimeters per inch, so that would make it...4 and 1/2 centimeters; now, 4 centimeters is 20 miles, and then another half is 2 and 1/2 miles, so all together, that is 22 and 1/2 miles to go."

Leah was proud of her deductive reasoning and became somewhat indignant when Roy started laughing hysterically and singing "22 and 1/2 miles with 99 bottles of beer on the wall 99 bottles of beer, take one down pass it around, 98 bottles of beer on the wall!"

"You're the one that asked." Leah answered with her nose still wrinkled.

"Daddy, we can't have beer so can we sing about bottles of Coca-Cola on the wall? My tummy hurts."

Leah, laughing at the silliness of everything that just transpired, turned in her seat to check on the children, "Gracie, how does your tummy hurt? Is it a hungry hurt or an upset tummy hurt?"

Before Gracie could answer Gage answered for both of them, even though he said nothing more than "Mommy".

"Oh my, upset tummy it is then." She looked over to Roy, "Gage is car sick."

"Are you sure?"

About that time, Gracie got that strange, panicky look in her eyes when all of the sudden...

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure. We're going to have to find somewhere to stop so we can clean up. You want to clean the kids or the car?"

"Okay, there should be somewhere to stop as soon as we get out of the canyons. I'll clean out the car real quick and then help you with the kids. I put some trash bags in the glove box; you might want to grab a couple."

Plan of action made, and with supplies in hand, Roy pulled in to the first rest area about 2 miles out of the canyon and got out of the car. Pete pulled in to the spot next to him and got out while Jillian was getting the children's coats ready.

"Roy, I'm glad that you stopped, I needed to get out and stretch after coming through the canyon. It wouldn't have been so bad if the snow had stayed just a few flurries."

"It was a pretty intense drive that's for sure." Roy agreed.

"I think Jillian was glad when it was over, too; she grabbed the door handle at least five times!"

Leah, hearing the conversation popped her head up and grinned. "Not one word, fireman…not a single word."

"I hear you two over there talking about me, Pete Malloy!" Jillian chimed in, addressing the other three adults, "You have to remember, I'm from Maine, and I grew up driving in this stuff. I offered to drive through the snow, but good 'ole Officer Malloy here, wouldn't hear of sharing the wheel." She smiled sweetly at Pete, "So you see, it wasn't nerves, it was survival." She then turned toward Leah and asked, "Leah is everything okay? What happened?"

"I don't think the kids' lunch agreed with the hills and curves of the last fifteen miles. I just need to get them cleaned up and grab them some cups of water and saltines from the snack bag." Leah was getting the children's new clothes from the back of the station wagon.

"Pete, why don't you take Clara Rose and Joey up to the potty and I'll help Leah." Jillian was going to join her in the ladies room and offer a hand. She knew how stressful it could be when travelling with one ill child, let alone two.

"Jillian, I really appreciate the offer, but why don't I handle it. I'm 99% sure they are just carsick, but just in case I'm wrong, I wouldn't want you or Clara Rose and Joey to get sick if it is a stomach bug."

Jillian agreed with Leah's logic and figured she could take the opportunity to straighten out the toys and other traveling items that the children had scattered all over the back seat. She watched as Pete gathered up Joey into his arms, swung the diaper bag over his shoulder, and then reached down to take Clara Rose's small hand into his own before sauntering off on potty patrol. Roy was cleaning up the mess in their backseat and doing some straightening up as well. When he as finished, he headed up the hill to throw out some trash, then headed toward the building to help Leah.

Jillian, alone at the vehicles, was suddenly aware of the loud commotion coming from the van sitting two parking spaces away. It was the unmistakable sound of a man and woman arguing. She heard a slap and a feminine voice cry out loudly, "Please…stop it! You're hurting me!"

_Oh heavens! That woman needs help! _Jillian thought, willing her feet to move in the direction of the restrooms. She had to tell Pete about the trouble; she knew that Pete would know what to do and that he wouldn't stand by and let anybody hurt anyone else; especially a man trying to hurt a woman or child. As she listened to the continued ranting and screaming, Jillian stood paralyzed; she couldn't make her feet move.

Jillian stood frozen as she watched and listened to the scene unfolding two spaces over. She gave a start when the man suddenly shot out of the van and slammed the door shut. He glared at her through sunglass shielded eyes, lips tightly closed and fists clenched at his sides. "What are you looking at?" he screamed at her and took a step in her direction.

She looked from the man and then toward the square brown building sitting about 50 feet up the hill and thought to herself, _'I wish Pete would hurry up.'_

Three long strides brought the man square in front of her. He reached out and grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her as he screamed in her face, "WHAT...IN ...THE HELL...ARE YOU LOOKING AT? ANSWER ME!"

Memories flooded back like the rush of water loosened by a broken dam. Jillian screamed, "PETE! HELP!" She brought her knee up hard and square into her attackers' groin. As he doubled forward, Jillian lurched from his grip and turned to run up the hill toward the building.

Pete, Roy, Leah and the children were just heading out of the restrooms when they heard Jillian scream. Pete shoved Joey into Leah's waiting arms, and yelled, "Leah, you and the kids stay here!" He and Roy took off at a run, meeting Jillian halfway down the path.

Not giving Pete any chance to ask questions, Jillian launched herself into Pete's arms and choked out, "Pete, stop him…he was hurting her!" She was frantically pointing and waving her arms toward the van as she was pushing Pete in that direction. "Go, go…I'll call the highway patrol." Jillian hurried up the hill as Pete and Roy turned to head down the hill.

Pete and Roy looked up in time to see the woman from the van get out and run over to the man that was doubled over by the Malloy's vehicle. He stood up and yelled a stream of obscenities at her before he reached his arm back as if to backhand her. It was at that time that Pete and Roy reached the couple.

Pete grabbed the man's arm, "Hold it right there, mister!" he ordered as he spun the man around and slammed him face down over the hood of the vehicle. The man struggled, trying to free himself, continuing his verbal assault on anyone within earshot.

"Let me up!" he demanded.

"Just be quiet and stop struggling!" Pete growled, as he did a quick pat down of the man, finding a small caliber pistol tucked in his left boot. Pete removed it, and placed it in the back of his own waistband. A quick glance at Roy found him tending to the young woman; she had a split lip and a bruise forming on her cheek, making it obvious that even though Pete had stopped the latest assault on the woman, nobody had been able to keep her from being hurt before that. He shook his head.

"Let me up, I said!"

Pete grabbed the man by the back of his shirt and lifted him to a standing position and turned him around. He took out his wallet and flipped his off duty badge and I.D. at the man. "I'm Pete Malloy with the LAPD. Who are you?"

"Kiss off, I ain't gotta tell you nothing!" The man was looking around frantically, trying to decide whether or not to try running away.

"You're right, you don't have to tell me anything," Pete looked up to see the highway patrol vehicle pulling into the roadside rest, "but you do have to tell him, so you may as well make it easy on yourself and start cooperating."

The man sighed, and then let out another string of obscenities. He knew he was going to jail.

The state trooper approached the small group as a second state trooper pulled up beside them and exited his vehicle. "What's going on here?"

Pete flashed his I.D. and badge and nodded toward the trooper, "Sir." Pete began, "I'm Pete Malloy, off duty police officer with the LAPD; that there is Roy DeSoto, he's a firefighter paramedic with the Los Angeles County Fire Department. It seems we have happened upon a domestic dispute, and this guy had a gun on him. I have it in my waistband."

"You've happened onto more than just a domestic dispute; I believe you and your friend here have managed to nab the couple we've been looking for; that van's stolen and they are wanted for two gas station robberies within the last fifty miles. They shot one clerk and beat the living daylights out of the other one." He paused, letting the information sink in. "Good work."

The trooper placed the man's hands behind his back and placed the cuffs on him, and then, as Pete had done, the trooper proceeded to pat the man down, but didn't find any additional weapons. He then took the man over to his patrol car and placed him in the back seat before going back over to Pete and taking possession of the man's gun. He took Pete's statement and information and then had Pete bring Jillian down so that he could get her statement and information.

The second trooper had gone over to where Roy was assessing the young woman. He spoke with Roy for a few minutes and then spoke with the woman before placing her under arrest and cuffing her. He then mimicked the actions of the first trooper, patting down the woman and then placing her in the back end of his vehicle. He took down Roy's information, along with Leah's basic information and then proceeded to the van to take pictures and document more information just before a tow truck rolled in and pulled up to the van, hooking it up so it could be towed to the impound yard.

A short time later, the tow truck left, van in tow behind it, and the troopers once again thanked Pete and Roy, wished the families a safe trip and Merry Christmas and then headed out with the two prisoners.

Pete and Roy watched them drive out of sight and then headed to their own vehicles. It would be a little later than planned that they would arrive at the chalet, but they were glad to have been able to help apprehend a couple of dangerous criminals.

Pete helped Jillian get the children situated into their seats and then they got in the car themselves. Roy, Leah, Gage and Gracie were already in their vehicle and were waiting patiently for Pete to pull out and take the lead.

Pulling onto the highway, Pete glanced over at Jillian; she had slipped into a quiet mode again, and was staring out of the passenger window, intently studying the sky. "Jillian, are you okay? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

Jillian glanced into the back seat to see that the children had both fallen asleep almost as soon as the car began moving. She smiled and then turned her attention back to the passing scenery.

"No; I'm fine. It just shook me up a bit when he grabbed me. Bad memories, I guess." She continued to stare out toward the sky; the snow, while still falling, had slowed down considerably, making the drive a lot less stressful.

"What are you looking for up in that sky?" Pete asked, reaching over and gently touching her hand. It pained him when she flinched ever so slightly, then she relaxed and entwined her fingers through his.

"Just looking at the snow clouds."

"And thinking about…?"

Jillian shook her head, "Nothing."

"C'mon, I know you better than that." Pete pressed.

Jillian looked at Pete, "Pete, I froze out there. I couldn't make my feet move to come and get you, even though I knew that is what I needed to do. I just froze. I couldn't move…and the next thing I know, he was right there, right in front of me, grabbing me…and I thought…well, I thought…" Her voice trailed off.

Pete didn't need to hear her say it to know that she was thinking back to the time before she came to Los Angeles; thinking back to the ex-boyfriend that had threatened her and her family, and tried to physically assault her. He offered what he hoped would help. "Sunshine, you didn't freeze out there. You did exactly what you needed to do; you screamed for help, you took a pro-active step and rendered the guy helpless long enough to get away from him, and then you _did _get away from him, and then you kept your cool and called for help. I'm proud of you and what you did." Pete gave her hand another squeeze and then brought it up to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on it.

Jillian smiled at him, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For you just being you. And for doing all that you do to protect not only us, but the world around you. You make me feel so safe and I love you."

"Mmm…and I love you." They rode in silence for a short while, each lost in their own quiet thoughts.

(7:55 p.m. that evening…)

"Jillian, wake up honey, we're here." Pete's voice cut through the dream that Jillian was having. It was a very pleasant dream, indeed; one that Jillian intended to re-enact with Pete later that night…while wide awake.

"We're here already?" Jillian sat up straight in the passenger seat. She wasn't usually in the habit of falling asleep on car trips, but attributed her afternoon fatigue to the events of the day. She looked around at the snow covered surroundings, with brightly lit trees lining the paths here, there, and everywhere. Skiers were out and about, enjoying the crisp, yet soft, down of the new fallen snow. The beauty of it was overwhelming and she felt a slight twinge of homesickness. She had forgotten just how much she loved the snow and realized that she missed it more than she ever imagined that she would. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"It sure is." Pete was looking at the chalet, built in the traditional fashion of a ski lodge log cabin, all wood and windows. "Hey look, there's Mom and Dad over there." Pete pulled into the parking area near the ski lodge. Roy and Leah pulled in next to them.

Claire and Stuart spotted them immediately and began to hurry in their direction. Jillian and Pete unloaded the kids as Roy and Leah helped Gracie and Gage out of their vehicle.

"Welcome!" came Claire's call as she hurried up to the group and began a ten minute barrage of greeting and questioning. She had hugs and cheek kisses for all, adults and children alike. She then said, "Oh, wait until you kids see what fun Grandma and Grandpa have planned for you!" This earned her a round of squeals and clapping from all of the children except Gracie, who asked in a small voice, "Me and Gage, too?"

Claire bent down and gathered the little girl into a big hug, "Yes, you and Gage too! I have surprises for all _four_ of my grandbabies!" As she said this, she caught Leah's eye over Gracie's head and gave the woman a motherly smile.

Stuart, right behind her, welcomed the men with a handshake and half hug, the women with a hug and kiss on the cheek. He then picked up each child individually and swung them around in a circle, causing giggles all around.

"How was your trip?" he asked. "Hopefully no major problems cropped up; although, I thought for sure you'd be here an hour or so earlier."

"It's a long story, Dad; let's get this crew inside and get the bags unloaded and then we can go over all of the details."

"Sounds good, son!"

Claire hustled Jillian, Leah and the children into the chalet, while Pete, Roy and Stuart brought in the bags. It was going to be a long evening of catching up for the adults.


	4. Chapter 4

Snowbound

(Chapter 4)

(Morning…December 21st)

The morning sun was just rising over the mountains as the faint glow of the mornings' first light beckoned Jillian from her slumber. She rolled over and looked at the clock; 6:45. As she became more fully awake, she could hear the sounds of someone stirring around in one of the other rooms. One glance at the other side of the bed told her that it wasn't Pete; he was still soundly asleep on his stomach, arms stretched up around his pillow. She smiled at the serene picture, knowing that he was probably pretty tired from two days of driving, and some pretty tense situations along the way. Quietly she slipped out of bed and pulled on her housecoat and slid her feet into her backless slippers. Crossing the room and going into the hallway, she quietly closed the door behind her so Pete could slumber in peace.

Walking a few feet down the hall, Jillian paused just outside of the next bedroom and opened the door just far enough to see inside. There were two double beds in the room and each bed held two children. Gage and Gracie were in one bed, and Joey and Clara Rose in the other. All four children were still asleep. Jillian closed the door and padded down the hall towards the sound of someone humming. She recognized the upbeat tune of 'Jingle Bells' coming from her mother-in-law. The smell of fresh brewed coffee welcomed her to the brightly lit kitchen.

"Good morning, Claire." Jillian went over and hugged the older woman and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Yes dear, I did; how about you?" She reached for a cup and poured Jillian some coffee. Handing her the mug, she said, "And remember what I said the last time we saw each other…call me 'mom'. "

Reaching out to take the cup, Jillian smiled and said, "Thanks…mom." It felt weird to be calling Claire by such a personal name, but if it made her mother-in-law happy, then she was more than willing to oblige. "Yes, I did. Thank you." Jillian took a sip of the precious brown liquid, savoring the smooth, rich taste as it hit her palate. "You're up pretty early."

"I like to rise early and make the most of every minute of the day, you know. Life's too short to sleep it all away. Besides, I want to make a nice, big breakfast for everyone so we can get the day off to a good start. Breakfast _is_ the most important meal of the day, you know."

"Yes, I know. You and Mama must have had the same life lessons drilled into you as kids, because that's exactly what I grew up hearing, too."

Claire laughed, "Well, we are a lot alike, you know. We have a lot in common. I do wish that Angelina and Abe could have joined us for the trip, but I understand about it being the busy time for the tree farm."

"Yea, I wish they could have too, but that's just the way it is." Jillian thought back to the first year that she and Pete were married and she had doubts that her mother-in-law even liked her. It seemed like such a long time ago. "Besides, I think it's good that we get a chance to do a little mother and daughter bonding once in a while."

"I do too, Dear." Claire replied as she gave Jillian another quick hug and then sat down at the table with her coffee. "Now, how would you like to get in a quick shower and then help me with breakfast? Stu and I picked up a few groceries yesterday and I thought I could whip up some bacon and scrambled eggs, hash browns, and toast." She paused, "Sound good?"

"That sounds really good." Jillian answered. "I'll be back in fifteen minutes; don't start without me."

"Okay, Dear." Jillian left Claire sitting at the table, sipping her coffee. True to her word, she returned fifteen minutes later, showered and dressed in a pair of black ski pants and a light green sweater, and sporting her slippers on her feet.

"Oh hey, good morning Leah. Did you sleep well?" Jillian smiled at her friend, who had already showered and dressed and was sitting at the table with Claire.

"I slept like a rock, Jillian. All of the excitement of the last two days finally caught up with me, I think."

"I know what you mean."

Claire spoke up, "I just can't believe how you were in the right place at the right time to help that poor man that got burnt! And then there are the robbers that you came across; talk about some scary excitement! No thank you!"

"Well, thankfully Roy and Pete knew just what to do in both situations." Leah offered.

"Definitely!" Jillian readily agreed, hoping that would end any further reference to the events of the previous day.

Claire took the last drink of her coffee and got up to place her cup in the sink and start on breakfast. It was decided that she would be in charge of the hash browns and scrambled eggs; Jillian had bacon duty, and Leah was in charge of fresh coffee and toast, as well as pouring the orange juice for everyone.

The three women continued to make small talk as they scurried around the kitchen to throw their feast together. They were laughing and having a truly good time together. Claire let out a contented sigh. Having been blessed with only one child, and a son at that, this was the one thing that she had missed out on as a mother; the chance to work side by side with a daughter or two.

"How many eggs do you want me to get Clai… uh, I mean, Mom?" Jillian asked as she opened the refrigerator to take out the butter. She let out a laugh.

"I'm guessing by the naked bird in the fridge that we are having chicken for dinner?"

Claire let out a chuckle, "Well, I've never heard of it referred to as a 'naked' bird before, but yes, we are having roasted chicken, mash potatoes, gravy and biscuits for dinner tonight." A twinkle lit her eyes and she laughed again, and then continued. "Speaking of 'naked', has Pete ever told you the story of the time he ran down the street stark naked after his bath?"

Jillian and Leah both burst out laughing. "WHAT?" Jillian was fully interested in hearing the tale.

"Oh, do tell!" Leah injected with interest.

Claire was laughing as she told the story of a three year old Pete, who, much to his objection, was made to get out of the tub after soaking to a prune-like state. He was throwing a fit and running through the house, refusing to let Claire get him dried off. He had run to the front door, turned the knob and ran outside and down the street, screaming at the top of his lungs and naked as a jay bird."

"Oh my heavens, what did you do?"

"I chased him…in high heels, no less. That little boy could sure run!" Claire reflected with a smile. "Anyway, he finally stopped when one of the neighborhood dogs ran up to him and knocked him down. He skinned up that sweet little tushy of his pretty good when he hit the pavement. Anyways, that dog sat there, glaring down at him until I got there. I think it was some sort of a sheep dog and he thought that he was doing his job and herding a runaway Pete!"

The three women were all laughing at the scene they were picturing. "So then what did you do?" Leah asked.

"I scooped him up, patted the dog and told him 'good boy', then took Peter home and stuck him back in the tub to clean off his derriere. He was happy then….until it was time to get out of the tub again, except this time, I was waiting with the towel and wrapped him up tight before he could run again."

"You know," Jillian spoke up, "Joey likes to run around naked too; must be guy thing!"

Claire laughed and added, "Stu ran around naked, too."

"When he was little?" Leah questioned.

"No…just last Tuesday…in the bedroom." Claire smiled slyly, eyes twinkling with orneriness, as the two women blushed furiously. "What?" She questioned. "You young kids can't have _all_ of the fun, you know."

Just then, Stuart, Pete and Roy all walked into the kitchen. Apparently the women had been a little louder than they thought with all of their laughing. The three women froze, looked at the guys, then at each other and burst out laughing.

Stu, Pete and Roy immediately did an about face and left the kitchen. They didn't even want to know what had just transpired.

The morning quickly gave way to the early afternoon and plans were made for the two young couples to head out to the slopes so that Claire and Stu could have some fun playtime with the grandchildren. Stu and Claire had a fun afternoon planned for the children and insisted that nobody over six years old, or under fifty years old was invited to participate. It was simply grandchildren and grandparents only; no questions asked.

Knowing that it wouldn't do any good to argue with his parents, Pete had assured Leah and Roy, and even Jillian, that his parents knew what they were doing and that the four of them should get out of the chalet while the getting was good.

The two couples headed toward the ski lift that would take them to the top of the first hill. "Okay, Pete, what's the plan?" Leah questioned.

"How about if all meet up at the top and head down together, and after a few times, we can ride up all of the way to the top and ski down? Sound good to everyone?"

A chorus of affirmations followed, and the couples made their way over to the line for the ski lift. Roy and Leah were in line ahead of Pete and Jillian and when they noticed that Pete and Jillian immediately stepped out of line, Leah gave Pete a questioning look.

In response to Leah's unspoken question, Pete said, "You two go on, we won't be far behind."

Leah could tell by Jillian's body language that she was feeling a bit hesitant about the ski lift, but figured Pete would be able to talk her through it with no problem. With a nod, she and Roy continued to move ahead in line.

"Hon, are you okay?" Pete reached out and placed an arm around Jillian, who was staring at the departing lift chairs and Pete could see that she was looking a little pale.

"Yes…but I'm not going up there, Pete. No way, no how, just no, no, no!" Jillian firmly stood her ground as she watched the ski lift climb higher and higher.

"You said that you like to ski, though." Pete was trying his best to talk her onto the ski lift that would take them to the top of the hill. He knew from experience that she could be a stubborn one when she put her mind to it, so he knew he'd have to do some serious persuading in order to get her on that chair lift. "Remember, you said that the heights don't bother you as long as there is solid ground under your feet."

"Yes, I did say that, but I did not once say that I wanted thin air under my feet in order to get to the solid ground! Why can't I just hike up there?"

"Jillian, Honey; be reasonable. By the time you hike clear up there, you will be too exhausted to come back down standing up."

"But Pete, there is nothing even remotely safe looking about sitting five hundred miles up in the air, in a thin metal seat with no seatbelts or any way to hold you in. And look," she pointed at the cable, "that cable doesn't look thick enough to support two people sitting in one seat!"

Pete had to chuckle at her over exaggerated estimate of how high the ski lift dangled above the ground, but he knew that mentioning that to her would only exasperate her more and make her more stubborn about not wanting to ride the ski lift. He decided on another tactic. "Look, Roy and Leah are already on the way up and the lift is holding them just fine; it will hold us just fine, too. Besides, I'll keep my arm around you the whole time and we'll get off of the chair at the same time."

She was starting to give a little. "Oh, I don't know…you know how much I hate heights."

"I know, Honey; but you know I won't let anything happen to you. I'll be right there with you. It will be just like when we rode the Ferris wheel at the amusement park last year when we went with Jim and Jean. You didn't want to do that, but you did it anyway and you loved it! Remember?"

"Yes, but that had a bar going across the front so we couldn't fall out, and you kept your arm around me the whole time."

"Okay, well what about the summer before, when I talked you into getting on a horse with me and going for a ride on the trails behind Johnny and April's house? There wasn't a bar on the horse, and you survived; didn't even once think you were going to fall off."

"That's because I was riding with you and you had me securely in your arms, so I knew I was safe."

"Well there you go; both times you overcame your fear because I was right there with you and had my arm around you. This will be no different. C'mon, it will be fun."

Jillian let out big sigh, "Okay, but if I slip out of this thing and meet my demise, I am going to come back and haunt you for the rest of your life, Pete and I mean it; don't think for one minute that I don't, either!"

Pete gave her kiss, "Oh I know full well that you mean it."

They walked over and stood in line for the ski lift. Now that he was sure she had never been on a lift, despite knowing how to ski, Pete gave her basic instructions on the proper way to board the lift, and also explained to her about the dismounting once they reached the top. She still looked a little unsure so he suggested that they watch a few people before attempting it. When Jillian gave him the go ahead, they got back in line and within minutes were seated in the ski lift. True to his word, Pete had his left arm securely around her, and she had a death grip on the left side of the chair. Pete could hear her mumbling a prayer to herself as she watched the snow covered tundra beneath her retreat further and further down as the chair lift went up.

Roy and Leah were about fifteen chairs ahead of Pete and Jillian on the ski lift. They hadn't yet realized that Pete had had to take several minutes to convince Jillian of the safety of the equipment.

"Roy isn't it beautiful up here? By the way when did you learn how to ski?"

"It is beautiful and I learned through the YMCA. They would take a group to the high country and do some cross country training. I'm hoping it's like riding a bike...you know, you never forget. I never knew you skied either." Roy was always amazed at the surprises Leah was still able to give him even after all these years.

"I learned in college. The sorority I was in would take a trip to Oregon every year for a week on winter break. There were about twelve of us. We would pool our money and get one hotel room; a single, because it was cheaper. Two of us would go in and get the room, and then we would stagger everyone going through the lobby about one person every 15 minutes." Leah was laughing at the memory of her college years. They were some of the happier times of her past.

"You mean you would put twelve people in one room? How would you sleep?"

"We would get a queen bed and then rotate who got to sleep in it every night! The rest were in sleeping bags on the floor, but sleeping wasn't the problem. The problem was only having one bathroom to share between twelve girls." Leah let out a laugh, "Now _that_ was a problem!"

Both were laughing to the point of tears when Roy reached out and took Leah's gloved hand in his own.

"I'm glad the kids are making memories." Leah had that far off look in her eyes as she took in her surroundings. Roy had learned that look and knew she was wandering deep in her thoughts.

"What do you mean?" Roy thought she looked even more beautiful in the setting, if that was possible.

"They are making memories on this vacation. When they grow up and have their own children, Gage and Gracie will be able to tell them how they got new grandparents the first time they ever saw snow. They took to Clair and Stu right off and by the time Stu read them their bedtime story they were calling them 'Grandma and Grandpa' as if they have been doing it their whole lives."

"Ah…now I know what you mean. I'll admit that I was surprised at how readily they agreed to stay with them at the cabin today so we could hit the slopes."

"Readily agreed? It was pure bribery! Can you believe they went and bought sleds for the kids? And when we left, Stu was teaching Gage how to shoot pool, while the girls were with Claire in the kitchen making Gingerbread men. Even little Joey was close by and occupied in the highchair with a bowl of flour and cup of water to play with; oh and he was making the biggest mess! I almost wanted to stay and play too!"

Roy was picturing the activities mentioned, "And just think, Leah, if that is what they were doing while we were _still_ there, then just imagine what they might be doing now that we're gone!"

"I'd rather not think about it if you don't mind!" She let out a laugh and then said, "Looks like here's our stop." Roy and Leah tipped their ski's up and slid smoothly off of the chair to the end of the row to wait for Pete and Jillian.

Half way up the slope, Pete figured it would be a good time to explain to Jillian that when they reached the top, he would need to move his arm so that they could dismount smoothly. He didn't want to take a chance in missing their dismount or he knew he would never get her up there again.

"So," he explained, with the patience of a saint, "when I take my arm away, tip your skis up and get ready to slide out of the chair when I say so. It's that simple."

"Pete Malloy, you lied to me! You told me that you would have your arm around me the whole time!"

"And I will…until it's time to get off of the chair. It's easy, you just slide off. 1-2-3….slide. Easy." He was convinced that she would have no problems with it. She wasn't nearly as convinced as he was and the glare that she was giving him, told him so.

They approached the first dismount area, about mid-way up the mountain, and Pete pulled his arm away. "Look, Roy and Leah are waiting there for us." The chair pulled closer to the top and Pete said, "Okay…ready….SLIDE!"

Pete slid off in one smooth move; Jillian didn't, smoothly or otherwise…she didn't move an inch.

Leah and Roy were watching for their friends to arrive. "Roy, I don't see them, where are they?" Leah strained to see the incoming chairs. When she saw their chair approaching the target point, she said, "Oh look, there they are."

Both she and Roy watched in disbelief as Pete dismounted and Jillian didn't.

"Uh-oh." Roy said, "I think we may have a problem, there's Pete and there's goes Jillian." Roy was pointing as he was talking. "She missed the stop and is heading to the next drop off."

Leah gasped and put her hand over her mouth. "Roy, remember, it's heights! She's afraid of heights! We have to get up there!"

Roy and Leah rushed over to Pete, just in time to hear him mutter, "Oh shit…I am so dead!" He was watching in horror as Jillian's chair continued on its merry way, heading up to the next dismount area at the top of the mountain, and another few hundred feet higher. Off in the distant he heard the familiar voice yell, 'Pete Malloy, I'll get you for this!'

Roy had gone over and was speaking to the lift attendant. He immediately got on his walkie-talkie and radioed ahead to the attendant above him, alerting him to Jillian's fear of heights and the need to bring the lift to a very slow speed in order to get her off of it safely.

Leah grabbed Pete's arm, "Pete, we gotta do something! She will freak out! What if she let's go?"

Pete looked at Leah and shook his head, "No, she won't let go; she had a vice grip hold on the side of that chair. She won't let go." His words trailed off softly.

Leah wasn't sure if Pete's words were to put her at ease or if he was trying to convince himself. The worried look on his face seemed to solidify his feelings that even _he_ wasn't so sure that Jillian wouldn't become upset and hysterical.

The lift attendant called them over and the three were put on the next two chairs. Pete was nervous wreck all of the way up the slope. Reaching the top, he dismounted to find an unharmed, unshaken Jillian talking the ear off of the lift operator. Leah and Roy dismounted right behind him, also expecting to find an upset Jillian waiting for them. They were surprised as well.

Jillian rushed over to the three, and before any of them could ask her if she was okay, she blurted out, "Oh that was so cool! I could see forever from up there! Have you ever been up here, this high?" She asked, and then realized how dumb that sounded since she knew they been, because there they were, standing next to her.

She continued on, "Watching the top of the mountain get closer and closer...it was just so neat!" She looked at Pete, "Can we ski down now so we can ride the lift again?"

Pete gathered her into his arms and laughed with Roy and Leah. He gave Jillian a big kiss and said, "Yes, let's ski down so we can ride the lift again."

Five hours later, four exhausted adults filed into the chalet. The first thing they noticed was the smell of fresh baked gingerbread cookies. The first thing they _heard_ was complete silence. Shedding their coats, hats, gloves, and boots, both women immediately went into the 'mom alert' mode and went in search of the grandparents and the children, leaving Pete and Roy to hang up the dampened coats and lay the other accessories out to dry near the radiator in the entry way.

Quietly walking through the chalet, they found everyone in the big family room area, Stu on one of the couch, snoring lightly as Joey and Gage lay on his lap, also asleep. At the other end of the couch, Gracie and Clara Rose were curled up next to each other, with their heads resting on Claire's leg and Claire's arm draped over the two sleeping youngsters. A soft, contented smile graced Claire's face as she slept peacefully, as well. Leah stood, taking in the scene before her, with a sentimental lump in her throat and a tear forming in the corner of her eye. Jillian reached out and touched her shoulder, and then turned hastily and hurried through the chalet to get her camera; this was a photo op that she didn't want to miss.

Jillian clicked away, as Leah leaned close and whispered in her ear, "Jillian, just how do Grandparents do this? I mean, get kids to sleep at the same time? Roy's Mom and Dad can do the same thing. I haven't been able to get Gage and Gracie to nap in the afternoons in about 2 years now?"

"I'm not sure, but I think that is something that only Grandparents know. Mom has told me that, God gives us the children and he gives the grandparents 'the touch', I guess she must be right".

Pete and Roy came into the room, and couldn't help to add their descriptive comments to the scene before them. Their voices eventually cut through the peacefulness and the group on the sofa began to stir around.

Claire opened her eyes and the girls stirred, and sat up, rubbing their eyes. "Oh goodness, we must have dozed off for a few minutes."

Stu opened his eyes, "Oh, hey…what are you guys doing back so soon?"

Gage jumped off of Stu's lap and ran to Roy and Leah, just bursting to tell all about their afternoon with their grandma and grandpa.

Joey wiggled his way off of Stu's lap and toddled over to Pete, yelling 'Da-dee, Da-dee, Da-dee!' as he wrapped his arms around Pete's legs. "Well Dad we have been gone for about 5 hours now and decided we might need to come back to the cabin to see if you and Mom needed to be rescued." Pete bent and picked up his son, "Hey Buddy!"

"Rescued? Now Son, I'm not so old that I can't still keep up with a few grandchildren. You just have to know how to keep them entertained."

"Well, Mr. Malloy, how do you keep them entertained, I would like to know for the next time I'm on babysitting duty." Roy chuckled.

"Roy, call me Stu, and I can't tell you that. It is a secret. It's not until you have your own grandchildren."

"Which will be no time soon!" Leah couldn't help but smile, thinking how wonderful it was for Gage and Gracie to have another set of grandparents to show them unconditional love. "I have a question, what was the big surprise Grandma and Grandpa had for you?"

Four sets of eye suddenly became wide with excitement when the youngest of them yelled out "Teds!"

There was a roomful of laughter after the rest on the kids explained by yelling out "sleds!"

"Oh my, don't tell me grandpa spent the whole afternoon pulling you on sleds? Stu, that's was too much. You've got to be exhausted!" Jillian's was concerned that maybe they shouldn't have left all the children with them after all.

"Nonsense!" Stu stuck out his chest with grandfatherly pride.

It was Clair's turn to laugh, "Nonsense is right! He paid the chalet manager's son two dollars and hour to come pull the kids to the top of the hill and back down again. I think he made about Ten dollars."

"Dad, ten dollars, you don't need to be spending that kind of money...let me and..."

"Hush Peter, we do as we please." Everyone was quite impressed at how quickly Pete became silent. He just looked at them with a smile and gave up with a shrug of his shoulders. Claire then looked at the clock on the fireplace mantel, and exclaimed, "Oh heavens, Stu, we slept for two hours! I need to start dinner!"

"Oh no you don't, Mom," Jillian spoke, "You just sit right there and let us girls fix dinner tonight."

"Jillian's right; you relax and we'll take care of dinner." Leah readily agreed.

"What do you want us to do, Hon?" Pete asked, indicating that he and Roy would be happy to help.

"We've got it, Sweetie; just enjoy some time with your folks and keep the kids occupied."

"Yes, Ma'am, I think we can handle that," he glanced at Roy, "can't we?"

"Sure we can." Roy agreed.

While the girls fixed supper, Roy, Pete, Stu and Claire discussed possible activities for the next day.

"Roy, I don't know about you but after 5 hours of skiing I have a feeling that I will discover new muscles by in the morning." Pete was already rubbing his arms after the long day."

"Me too but don't you dare let girls know! You know we can't let them out do us."

"Son there is a family park close by and I think the kids would love it and you can take them to different areas to play."

They settled on a big family outing to a nearby area targeted towards families with children. The smaller resort featured a number of areas geared towards younger children, such as a bunny slope, just for five years old and under, a small iced area where the kids could slip and slide around without worrying about being hurt with blades from ice skates, an indoor play area, and an area for sledding. For older children, and adults with lots of energy to burn off, there was an area marked off for snowball battles. The children were listening intently to their Grandpa's description of this wonderful place that to them sounded like something from a storybook about a magical land.

Within an hour, the group had sat down to a simple, yet filling dinner of spaghetti and meatballs, garlic toast, and a side salad. The chicken would be their meal the next evening.

"Leah and Jillian, you have out done yourself tonight on dinner. I didn't realize how hungry I was. Skiing will take it out of you." Roy smiled at Leah, she looked just beautiful to him with her hair tied up, and an apron on, even if it did have spaghetti sauce dribbled down the front."

Claire looked at the girls with a motherly pride in how they took such good care of Pete and Roy. "Yes, girls, I couldn't have done a better job myself. Peter, now I know why you have gained that little extra weight around your middle."

"Mom, thank you for pointing that out." Pete smiled at his mother with a playful sarcastic tone in his voice.

"I'm being serious, I have told you for years that you were just too skinny and you needed to eat better. Now I won't have _that_ to worry about any more."

Stu stood up from the table, "Okay gentlemen, the ladies cooked, it's time for us to clean up. You too kids, Gracie and Clara Rose, you take the plates to the sink, Gage you help Joey gather the forks and then take the napkins to the laundry, Pete you wash and Roy you dry. Since I'm the eldest here, I'll supervise. Now step lively."

Everyone got busy with their assigned duties while the three ladies welcomed the chance to talk without the responsibility of cleaning up. The conversation turned in to raucous laughter very quickly.

Roy was listening to all the commotion in the other room, "I wonder what is so funny."

"Me too", Pete agreed "there are very few things THAT funny. Dad, how about you go in and find out what they are laughing about?"

"Pete, one thing that I have learned in the last 40 years I've been married to your mother is that you never enter the room until the laughter has stopped, because 80% of the time, it's about you."

It was the guys turn to laugh. Jillian, Leah and Claire heard their laughter and couldn't help but to find out what was going on. "What's so funny in here?" Jillian questioned.

"Oh, it's nothing, Sunshine." Pete tried to put on a straight face, "At least nothing that would interest you." Pete smiled at his beautiful wife.

"Kids, it looks like were about through here. So that means it is bath time for you." Stu was still supervising.

After a few groans from the kids Claire chimed in "Grandpa is right, come on, your Mommies and I will help you with your bath, because we have two more surprises for you before bed time! Stu, you and the boys take care of that while we tend the kids. Okay Love?"

"Yes, Dear, we will be glad to." Stu mirrored the same smile at his beautiful wife as Pete had Jillian. "We should be ready by the time you are done."

The kids, no longer protesting, raced to the bathrooms to get ready for the surprise while Stu led Pete and Roy in the opposite direction.

The children, all bathed, hair dried and changed in their pajamas, rushed back to the large living room of the cabin. They all squealed with delight when they saw in the corner by the fireplace the biggest, most beautiful Christmas tree with hundreds of multi-color lights. Everyone was wide eyed with excitement and the kids ran to the tree jumping up and down while their Grandpa and their Daddies were picking them up and swirling around the tree.

Jillian had once again grabbed her camera and was snapping away, when Claire couldn't help but look over at Leah noticing the tears that were welling up in her eyes. She went and put her arm around her. "What's wrong dear?"

Leah threw her arms around Claire, "Nothing, absolutely nothing. As a matter of fact this has to be the most perfect moment in time that I have ever lived."

"Good! Now, let's go and get some decorations on that tree."

The next hour was spent hanging Christmas balls, tensile, that Stu and Claire had bought in town when they arrived, and ornaments that the children had made while their parents had been skiing. Each one showing their Mommy and Daddy exactly which ones they had made. There was laughter and giggles all around when finally the tree was done and it was beautiful. Jillian posed each family for a portrait by the tree and ended it by taking a group photo.

"I think that about does it, and I do think it is about bedtime, especially if we're going to the adventure park tomorrow; you all need a good night's rest." Jillian started gathering Clara Rose and Joey.

"Well now, that is where the next surprise begins, right, Grandma?"

"That's right, we brought sleeping bags for every one of you and we are all are going to camp out here in the living room by the tree."

"Mom and Dad you can't sleep in here on the floor, you won't get any rest."

"Peter, we won't have to, the couch pulls out into a bed. Joey can sleep with us there and then Clara Rose, Gage and Gracie can sleep in front of the fire place by the tree. You're not going to deprive your Mother this one joy, are you?" Claire gave Pete a sheepish, ornery look that Jillian had seen many times from Pete.

"_So that is where he gets that from!" _She thought to herself smiling.

Pete threw his hands up, "Okay, okay, I give up. I know when I've been defeated."

"You all go on upstairs to bed," Stu once again giving everyone directions. "We're going to have one bedtime story and then off to sleep. Kids give your Mom and Dad a goodnight hug and kiss."

Sleepy, yawning kids passed out their goodnights and then were crawling into their sleeping bags. It would be no time before they would be asleep. Pete and Jillian, Roy and Leah started up the stairs. This was the first time since arriving at the chalet that they would have time to be alone together.

(December 22nd…..)

Over breakfast, the group finalized the plans for the day. They would spend a good part of the day at the mini resort, and then head back to the chalet for an early dinner, after which the two younger couples would take to the slopes for a while, and then back to the chalet for a few lively games of dominos with Stu and Claire.

Pete pulled in to the entrance of the 'Family, Fun, &amp; Frolic' resort and put the car in park. They waited in the vehicle while Roy maneuvered in next to him. The two families, along with Claire and Stu, piled out of the two vehicles and into the lobby area of the resort office. They received a verbal rundown of the activities offered and a detailed map of where each area was located. They decided on the 'Slick Slippery-Slider' area first, figuring the kids would get a kick out sliding around on the ice, especially since that wasn't something they really ever had a chance to try in Los Angeles.

The families made their way over to the iced area. Gage and Gracie quickly took to the slippery surface as if they were born naturals on the ice. Clara Rose and Joey didn't want much to do with the area and chose to play in the surrounding snow. Pete and Jillian helped the two younger children with making a small snowman over in one corner of the play area. Jillian captured a picture of their children and Pete, next to the snowman. She then clicked away at Gage and Gracie, as well as Stu and Claire, who had decided to try out the ice themselves. After a near spill, Claire declared that she had better stay on ground with a more sure footing and she and Stu went over to play with the younger grandkids.

Roy and Leah, hand in hand, took to the ice and closely followed their two all around, stopping periodically to help a child here or there, after a fall. They seemed to be the only adults present on the ice, and soon took their leave as well, assured that their two were doing fine without them hovering.

Soon all of the children looked a little cold, so the group sought out the indoor play area where the kids could thaw out and still run off energy. There was an indoor jungle gym for climbing, a jumping pit with plastic balls, and all sorts of plastic tubes and mats for crawling in and on. The adults split up, each parent taking a child, with Stu and Claire going from one child to the next, 'oohing' and 'ahhing' at all of the tricks and acrobatic things that they could do.

During a visit the previous year, Jillian, who very seldom let her camera out of her possession, had discovered that Claire had an eye for photography, and enjoyed a good photo shoot almost as much as she herself did. She was more than willing to turn her camera over to Claire so that pictures could be taken of everyone while she was busy playing with Clara Rose and Joey.

An hour later, the children were chomping at the bit to go back out into the snow. The next stop was the snowball area, where Pete and Roy, along with Stu, helped the three older children engage in a friendly, non-aggressive snowball fight. Jillian snapped pictures while Claire and Leah sought out a seat on a nearby bench, watching the fun and overseeing Joey as he happily built pile after pile of snow and then knocked it all over the place, squealing each time.

Snow began to fall softly and soon the children were asking to go 'slip sliding' again. The group made their way back over to the icy area where the three couples took a much needed break at a nearby picnic table, keeping a close eye on the two older children sliding around on the ice while the two younger children were alternating between jumping around in the lightly falling snow and trying to catch the snowflakes on their tongues, as Jillian had showed them. Giving up after a few tries, they started picking up handfuls of snow and eating it, much Jillian's dismay and Claire's near horror.

"Oh, Jillian honey, they shouldn't eat the snow; it will make them sick." Claire advised in a grandmotherly tone.

"Mom, I don't think it will hurt them." Pete interjected. "Roy, what do you think?"

"Well, I don't think a little will hurt them. After all, I bet Jillian ate a few handfuls or two of snow when she was growing up in Maine."

"Mmm…" The memories suddenly took her back to her childhood, as the others waited on her comment. "I sure did! As a matter of fact, with all of us kids to feed, money was often tight and treats were few and far between. I remember one particularly meager and long winter, my two oldest siblings came up with the bright idea of flavoring cups of firmly packed snow with Kool-Aid. The rest of us thought that was just the best thing we had ever tasted as we indulged in spoonful after spoonful of the sweet treat. After that, every winter, when most kids were asking their mothers for cups of hot chocolate, we were scrambling to get to the freshest, cleanest snow that we could find, and packing our cups chock full of snow and Kool-Aid. It was the best!"

The dreamy look in Jillian's eyes was enough to light an idea in Leah's mind, "You know what I'd like to do?"

Jillian gave her a conspiring look, "Yep, I know just what you are thinking; snow cones after dinner tonight?"

"Yep!"

"What do you think, Roy?" Leah asked.

"I think the kids will love it."

"I may even try one!" Stu piped in.

"I'm game." Added Roy.

"Me, too" Pete ventured.

"Claire?" Stu prodded.

"Oh, alright; I guess if everyone else is going to try it, I will too. We'll have to stop and get some Kool-Aid on the way back to the cabin."

"Great!" Leah was really enthused now. "Now, you know what else I'd like to do?" She had a twinkle in her eye that Roy had come to know very well.

"What's that, Dear?"

"I'd like to go sledding tonight, instead of skiing. What do you and Jillian think, Pete?"

"Sledding sounds good to me. I haven't been on a sled since I was about fifteen."

"I'd love to go sledding!" Jillian readily agreed.

Pete glanced over at the icy arena and started to rise from the picnic bench, "Uh-oh, Joey and Clara Rose are heading to the ice; better go corral them back onto the less slippery ground."

Jillian rose with him, "Don't you dare! Let's go help them slip around awhile; they'll love it." She grabbed Pete's hand and they sauntered over to the children, each taking one by the hand and venturing out onto the slippery surface.

Off in the distance, they heard a loud boom and felt the ground shake slightly. Jillian startled and nearly lost her footing. She looked over at Pete, who was glancing off in the distance.

"What was that?" She asked.

"The manager said they are doing a bit of clearing over that north ridge and that they would be blasting out stumps a couple of different times this afternoon and into tomorrow. We're fine up here, though; no need to worry."

"Oh; okay." She gave a contemplative look, "Are you _sure_, we're okay? The ground shook pretty hard."

"Yes, I'm sure. Remember that area that we saw from up on the ski lift; the area that was all roped off in the distance? The 'No Ski' zone?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that's where they're blasting at; that's over a mile or so from here."

Jillian nodded in understanding and turned her attentions and thoughts back to helping Joey stay upright, along with herself.

(Later that evening...)

Leah and Jillian were sitting on the sled, Leah in front, Jillian behind. Pete and Roy stood at the bottom of the hill, near a four-foot wall of snow that was meant to provide a gentle stop to the downhill adventurers.

"You ready, Jill?"

Leah had a tight hold on the rope that would be used to guide and turn the sled, ever so slightly. Jillian had a tight hold around Leah's waist with both her legs and her arms.

"Whenever you are."

"Okay, on three, lean forward." She paused and then counted. "One…two…THREE!"

The sled shot forward, careening down the hill at a faster pace than either of the girls had anticipated, causing both to scream at the top of their lungs from the combination of the adrenaline rush and the realization that their 'gentle' stop at the bottom of the hill would be anything _but_ gentle.

At the bottom of the hill, Pete and Roy watched in a combination of fascination and fear as their wives came rushing down the hill at a breakneck speed. "Pete, they're coming down awfully fast! I think they are going to…" He and Pete jumped out of the way just in time to see the sled plow into the snowbank, throwing both girls off, head first, into the snow pile. "…crash!" Roy finished his sentence as he and Pete hurried over to the two bodies, heads first in the snow, with their derrières sticking up in the air. Both men reached for their wives, pulling and tugging to free them from the snowbank.

Roy freed his snow covered treasure first, and was surprised to find that it was Jillian. He was just about to say something to Pete when he saw Pete laughing as he gave the cute little rump in front of him a swift little smack before pulling the owner free of the snow.

"What was that for?" Roy asked, in shock that Pete would slap Leah on the behind.

Pete, who hadn't yet realized who that cute little behind belonged to, replied in an ornery tone. "Just getting a little even for something Jillian pulled on me last night." Pete reached down to grab the waist in front of him and tugged to attempt the snowbank rescue.

Roy once again tried to relate to Pete the error of his ways, "Uhm Pete..."

"Hold on Roy, I think I've just...about...got her...loose...THERE!" He then laughed again and looked over at Roy, who stood there staring at him with a look of total disbelief…and Jillian standing right next to him, eying him with curiosity.

"OH….Uhm…" Pete was stammering and stuttering as he frantically helped poor Leah up and out of the snow.

Leah stood up and punched Pete in the arm. "Hey Buddy! What was that for? Why did you slap my butt?"

"Leah! I'm so sorry. I thought you were…" Pete looked over at Roy and Jillian, who had both doubled over in laughter at Pete's embarrassment.

Leah punched Pete in the arm again, "I'm telling your mom!" She pretended to be mad as she stomped over to where Jillian and Roy were standing.

"No…no…uhm, no, don't do that…" Pete was still stammering over his words, both embarrassed and appalled at himself for not recognizing that it wasn't Jillian's bum he was swatting. "I didn't mean it…I just thought…"

"You just thought _what_, Pete Malloy? You just _thought_ that you would take liberties and swat another woman's behind…and right in front of your _wife_?" Jillian looked like she was going to explode as she advanced on Pete, with both hands on hips.

"Yeah!" Exclaimed Leah, as she advanced on Pete as well.

"Uhm...uh…Roy? A little help here; please." Pete gave Roy a pleading look.

"Oh, no, I am not putting my life on the line. This is between you and the girls. I think I am going to just stand back here and enjoy the show." Roy had a smug look on his face, knowing that poor Pete wouldn't stand a chance against the two females at the same time.

"Gee, thanks." Those were Pete's final words before both women launched all of their combined two hundred and twenty pounds into his body, knocking him backwards into the snow bank and tumbling down on top of him.

Roy winced when he heard the grunt that Pete let out upon impact with the ground. He watched as the girls scrambled to get their footing, but couldn't quite seem to untangle, because at that point, they were laughing hysterically. Even Pete was laughing at that point.

Roy decided to offer a hand and went over to the trio. He was laughing at them as he reached for Leah's arm.

"And just what are _you_ laughing at, big fellow?" She fired at him, as she grabbed his arm and pulled him down into the snow bank as well, surprising Roy, and sending Pete, Jillian, and Leah into another laughing fit. Roy had no choice but to join in the hysterical frolic.


	5. Chapter 5

Snowbound

(Chapter 5)

(December 23rd….)

The morning was bright and the air crisp as Leah peeked through the drawn curtain in the chalet bedroom where Roy still lay fast asleep. She looked at the clock wondering what time it was. "6:30 AM..." she mumbled to herself, "I guess sleeping in is not in the cards for me."

She was thinking about the past two days of fun and how exhausted everyone was the previous evening after the full day of frolicking in the snow. She jumped in the shower and got dressed, ready for this new day of adventure. Jillian, Claire and Leah has planned an early day of shopping since Christmas was just around the corner. The guys had planned a chalet day with the kids.

Leah quietly slipped out of the bedroom and down the stairs so as not to disturb Roy and not to wake Pete and Jillian. She slipped past the living room where the children had taken up sleeping since their first night there and finally reached her goal of the coffee pot. It was brimming full of hot coffee, "Somebody is up," she said to no one in particular.

"I'm up dear, did you sleep well?"

"Good morning Claire, yes I did. I didn't know how tiring playing in the snow could be."

Jillian appeared a very short time later and after sharing morning coffee and muffins the ladies headed to the shops in town. Claire was directing them to the nicest areas that she had discovered when she and Stu were shopping for Christmas decorations.

Shortly after the women had left, the men were up and around. Roy jumped in the shower while Stu and Pete ventured to the kitchen, where Jillian had left a note on the counter, near the coffee pot, stating that they would be gone the majority of the day and that there were muffins in the oven, chicken salad in the refrigerator, for lunch, and that dinner would be whatever the men decided to fix. She signed it with her customary signature of 'love, me!' accented with a smiley face inside of a small heart at the bottom of the exclamation point. Pete smiled as he read the note and then busied himself with making a fresh pot of coffee, knowing that the children would be stirring before long.

"So, Son, what shall we do first today?" He noticed that Pete was walking a little stiffly. "And why are you walking like you are a little stoved up? Too much skiing last night?"

"Not quite, Dad; more like too much…" he wasn't quite sure how to word it, '…uhm, too much 'falling' in the snow." Pete had turned back to the coffee pot and Stu was not able to see that his son's face was turning a little red at the thought of his little faux pas the evening before.

Stu laughed, not realizing that Pete was trying to hide the embarrassing encounter. "I have some arthritis cream if you need some, Son."

"Thanks Dad; I'll keep that in mind."

Roy walked in to the kitchen, carrying Joey and leading Clara Rose by the hand. "Look who I found venturing around in the other room."

"Good morning, Roy." He then looked at the two sleepy looking toddlers and said, "Hey munchkins!" Stu said.

"Good morning, Roy." Pete echoed, and then to the children, "And good morning you two. Come give me my morning hug and kiss." He bent down to their level.

"Daddy! I wanna play in the snow!" Clara Rose ran to Pete and threw her arms around his neck, planting a big kiss on his cheek as her little arms tightened around his neck. Joey had squirmed his way out of Roy's arms and mimicked his sisters' actions, punctuated with a "I play too!' With one child on each side, hanging on like leaches, Pete nearly lost his balance.

Gage and Gracie sauntered into the kitchen, both rubbing the sleep out of their eyes. Gracie immediately went over to Roy and held onto his leg. He placed a protective hand on her little head, "Good morning, honey." She hugged his leg a little tighter.

Gage ran over to Stu and started in full bore with 'Grandpa, can we go slide again today? Can we, please? And can we throw snowballs, too? And then play on the sleds? Can we do that today, Grandpa, please, can we, can we?" He was jumping up and down with excitement, causing Stu to chuckle.

"We can do whatever you kids want to do today." He looked at Pete and Roy, "Isn't that right?"

Both men nodded in agreement, and Roy added, "Yep, but first, you all have to eat breakfast and then we can get dressed and go out and play." This earned a round of loud squeals of agreement from the children.

The squeals died down and off in the distance, the group heard a loud boom.

"That's odd. They don't usually blast this early, do they?" Pete commented.

Stu answered, "Yesterday, when the ski patrol came through, they said they were going to get an early start today. Seems they are expecting a significant amount of snow coming in and with tomorrow being Christmas Eve, and then Christmas the next day, they want to clear out as much as they can since progress will be at a standstill for a few days."

Both Pete and Roy nodded in understanding of Stu's words as they busied themselves with getting muffins and juice for the children. Every so often, off in the distance, they would hear another boom.

After breakfast, with the children bundled into their warm layers of clothing and coats, the three men and four youngsters set out to go sledding. They had only been out for about an hour when another blast sounded, followed by a roaring rumble off in the distance. Right away, both Roy and Pete knew that something wasn't right as the ground shook beneath them.

Within an hour, ski patrol personnel were coming through and asking everyone to head back to their respective quarters, as the last blast had caused an avalanche just over the north ridge. They assured everyone that there was no immediate danger in the area, but that it was normal procedure to clear the slopes with any type of avalanche, just until they could be assured that there would not be any others to follow.

Roy spoke up, addressing the head ski patrolman, "Excuse me, Sir?"

"Yes Sir?"

"Our wives went into town for some shopping. Will they be able to get back up here or will the roads be closed off?"

"No, they will be able to get back up here without any trouble. The blasting was over on the north ridge, nowhere near the main road up here."

"Okay, thank you."

"No problem; you and yours head back to your cabin now." As he was turning to leave, another ski patrolman approached.

"Jacobs!" He was visibly shaken and out of breath, "We've got tourists missing in the no ski zone. Five college students decided to breach the barriers. Two of them made it out and back up to the lodge; they said the other three were still down near the blasting area, just prior to the avalanche. The two up at the lodge high-tailed it out when the blasts started shaking the ground. The other three were behind them for a short ways, but after they heard and felt the avalanche, they turned around and the other three were nowhere in sight. They're calling in all personnel for a search party."

Roy and Pete immediately stepped forward and Roy spoke up. "What can we do to help?"

Jacobs spoke up, "Sir, we thank you for the offer, but this is a job for the professionals. The best thing you can do is take your family and head back to your cabin."

Again, Roy spoke up, "I'm a firefighter paramedic with the Los Angeles Fire Department; trained in search and rescue and ready to help in any way." He motioned to Pete, "Pete is an LAPD police officer, also trained in search and rescue; we want to help."

Jacobs cast a glance at the four children and Stu, who spoke up, "You two go on and help with the search; I'll take the children back to the chalet and keep them occupied."

"Thanks, Dad." Pete said. He knelt down and hugged Clara Rose and Joey, telling them to listen to, and to be good for, their grandpa. Roy did the same with Gage and Gracie, and then stood and thanked Stu as well.

Stu gathered up the children, who, despite their young ages, seemed to know that something was very wrong; they didn't utter one word of protest at being hustled back to the chalet so soon.

Pete and Roy headed to the ski lodge headquarters.

It was a full morning for the women, with great shopping success, when they suddenly realized that the morning was gone.

Leah asked, "Do you two realize that it is nearly lunchtime? And I'm starving! Why don't we grab a bite at the little café in the center of the village before heading back."

"Oh that is a wonderful idea, and I'm buying lunch."

"Mom, no, you don't have to do that" Jillian protested.

"Jillian is right; we should be buying your lunch, just as a thank you for this wonderful vacation."

Claire smiled at the two standing in front of her, "nonsense, a Mother likes to do things for her kids, especially her girls. Now that is settled."

"Ok Mom, we won't argue, Leah how about we detour by the car and we can put these bags in the trunk."

"That is a good idea, it's on the way too, which is a good thing, I'm famished."

_BOOM!_

Claire jumped, startled by the tremendous sound, "What was that?"

"I think it was Leah's stomach growling!" Jillian laughed.

"Not hardly! I think it was the ski patrol, Roy told me that they were going to do a controlled avalanche on the north ridge today."

"Oh, my, that sound dangerous."

"It shouldn't be Claire."

"Mom, Leah's right, they clear the area before anything is done, I'm sure that is perfectly safe."

Claire said nothing else about the matter but it was very obvious to Jillian and Leah that she was not quite convinced.

Everyone had soon forgotten about the earlier startling noise and had a good lunch enjoying the kind of small talk that ladies seem to enjoy. They finished up and walked back to the car.

"Oh great!" Jillian was standing by the car with her hands on her hips.

"Uh oh" Leah voiced her agreed dismay. "I guess we'll need to call the cabin and have one of the guys come and help change this flat tire."

"A flat tire? You mean we are stranded here in the middle of town with no way to get back to the cabin and now it has started to snow!"

"Calm down Mom, this isn't a catastrophe, since it was low before we left Los Angeles I've been halfway expecting this. There is no reason to call anyone, I can change the tire and put the spare on."

"Oh Jillian, you can't be serious!" Claire was shocked, "a lady has no place changing a flat tire, why most ladies don't even have a clue where to start."

"Jillian, Claire is right about one thing, I can't help you here, Roy has never gotten around to showing me how to change one. "

"It's no big deal at all, I can change it and show you how all at the same time. We're just going to have to unload the packages in the back of the wagon so I can get to the spare tire."

Jillian and Leah began the process of obtaining the tire and Leah helped as much as she could with Jillian's instruction. All the while Claire was lamenting about the situation.

"Be careful, you're going to hurt you back lifting that heavy tire!"  
"Jillian, watch the jack it might slip in this snow!"  
"You're going to mash your hand, you're too close!"  
"Leah get back some, if that jack slips it will catch you right in the face."  
"Surely there is some gentleman that can help with this."

As Jillian was tightening the last of the lug nuts she hears Claire behind her. "Oh there is a police officer! I'll see if he can help..."

"Mom no!" Jillian was going to protest but it was too late.

"Oh Officer! Can you help here please?" Claire was waving the officer over.

He pulled over his patrol car and got out observing what the situation might be, "Yes Ma'am, what can I do to help you?"

"Well, you see officer, these two young ladies are trying to change this flat tire but I think it is entirely too dangerous for them to be doing this. Can you help?" Claire was telling the officer more that asking the officer.

"I'm sorry officer, my mother-in-law is just a little overprotective, we're fine."

"Ma'am, it looks like your daughter-in-law is just about through changing the tire, and is doing a very good job to boot." The officer was trying to stifle a smile and present himself with utmost seriousness. "There really isn't much left to do."

"It is dangerous for her to try to change a tire with all of this traffic going by and in this weather." Claire was insistent.

"I'll tell you what Claire, you're going to freeze out here, why don't you wait in the car and warm up while we finish up here." Leah opened the car door and nudged Claire into the back seat while mouthing the words "I'm sorry" to the officer.

"There! All done!" Jillian straightened up to check her work and when satisfied, she removed the jack and placed it back in the back end of the car. She went to pick up the flat tire and place it in the back end too, but the officer reached for it first and picked it up.

Looking at the policeman's name plate on his uniform Jillian assured the officer, "Officer Williams, there is no need, Leah and I can get the tire stowed away. I'm sure you have more urgent things to do."

"Oh no way, not with your mother-in-law watching me, I'll put the tire in the car!"

Jillian and Leah both laughed and agreed to let the gallant officer help them.

"Now if there is nothing else I can help you with, I'm heading off, I hear a radio call."

"Thank you" both girls offered at the same time watching Officer William drive off and up the road in the direction that they themselves were heading. They couldn't help but to wonder what just kind of call the officer was heading to.

A short time later, they arrived safely back at the chalet.

"Thank heavens we made it home without any more problems!" Claire breathed a sigh of relief as Jillian pulled into the parking spot just outside of the chalet.

"Relax Mom, it was just a flat tire; no big deal." Jillian assured her, in a short toned voice; understandably so after hearing about the 'treacherous experience' all of the way home from the village shopping area. Jillian caught Leah's eye and had to look away, as the young woman looked like she was going to break out in a fit of laughter at the look on Jillian's face when speaking with her mother-in-law.

"But, the _traffic_; we were parked right beside the road and you could have been killed out there Dear!" The older woman declared, and then went on to add, "And what sort of female changes her own tire? And in all of that traffic, none-the-less, even after I got that nice policeman to stop; he could have changed it for you! You should have your pretty little head examined, young lady!"

"Yes Mom, I know…you've told me that three times already." Jillian's dead pan reply was in a tone that sounded much like the tone Pete would often use. Thankfully, before Claire could say anything else, Leah came to the rescue.

"Well, in Jillian's defense, she was pretty much finished at the point the officer stopped. Besides, all's well that ends well." She glanced at the chalet door and added. "I wonder why the guys aren't greeting us. Surely they missed us!"

"Ha!" Jillian declared, "They probably wore the kids out and now they are all in there taking a late afternoon nap."

Just then, the door opened and out came a harried looking Stu. There were no children with him, and no Pete or Roy.

"Oh dear, something's wrong! I just know it!" Claire rushed forward and blurted out, "What is it, Stu? Where is everyone?" Leah and Jillian were right next to her, awaiting Stu's answer.

Stu held up a finger to his lips to hush the women, explaining that the children had just gone down for a much needed nap. He then went on to tell the three women that a search party had been organized for a group of teenagers that had ventured into the 'no ski' zone and had been trapped by an avalanche during an afternoon blast. Pete and Roy had volunteered for the search party and had left about four hours earlier; likely to be gone well into the night.

An audible gasp came from all three women as Stu's words sunk in.


	6. Chapter 6

Snowbound

(Chapter 6)

After letting the information sink in, the girls looked at each other. Both knew what the other was thinking.

Leah was the first to speak, "I'm going to the rescue command center."

Jillian paused for just a moment then looked just passed Stu and Claire, where Gage and Gracie stood. They had awakened when they heard the adults talking. Just behind the twins, stood Clara Rose and Joey. They too, had heard the adults and had wandered out. Stu bent and picked up his grandson, while Claire reached down picked up Clara Rose. Jillian glanced at Stu and Claire, and then looked at her children and smiled slightly, "Kids, Aunt Leah and I have to go get Daddy and Uncle Roy. I want you to stay here with Grandma and Grandpa. We won't be gone long."

"Gracie and Gage, that goes for you too." Leah went over to give them a hug, "Mommy and Daddy will be back soon."

"Jillian, Leah, where are you going and what can you do to help? It is much too dangerous up there, you have no business..."

"Claire!" Stu's voice was kind but firm, and stopped Claire's vocal concerns in their tracks. "Girls, go do what you need to do, just be careful and bring the boys back."

"We will, Stu, and thank you." Jillian was glad that there would be no argument and that the children would be well taken care of so that she and Leah could go to the command post to see what was actually going on. Turning to Leah, she asked, "So, where do we start?"

Leah wrinkled up her nose as she thought. "Okay, let's see." Leah paused, and then continued, "Jillian, you go grab our ski suits and our boots, while I grab the hiking gear from the back of our station wagon; also, we will need to fill two thermoses with coffee." She paused again, and smiled at Claire, when she offered to make the coffee.

Leah continued, "I'll make sure that we have adequate supplies in the back packs. They should be well stocked with first aid gear, matches and kindling."

Without any more words Leah and Jillian gathered the things that they would need, and in less than 15 minutes they were in Jillian's car headed in the direction that Roy and Pete had gone just a few hours before. After about 3 miles they could see lights flashing on the emergency vehicles where the command post had been set up.

Jillian pulled the car next to the tent that had been erected and the girls got out and went up to one of the police officers "Sir, where can we go to find out about the rescue?"

The officer pointed to a gentleman standing by a large chalk board.

When they walked up to the man, they could tell that he was determined, gruff, and well aware of himself; he was the man in charge. Un-timidly Leah approached him, "Sir...sir...SIR!"

"WHAT?" The tone of his voice left no doubt that he felt that Leah was bothering him unnecessarily.

"Could you please tell us the status of the search, and of the search teams?" Leah was straining to hold her own temper in check as she spoke with the rude man in front of her.

"And just who is asking?" he barked back in a sarcasm tinged voice.

"My name is Leah Desoto and this Is Jillian Malloy, our husbands make up one of the search teams."

Jillian added, "One is a firefighter and the other a police officer; both out of Los Angeles and also trained in search and rescue."

The man seemed momentarily taken aback, and softened his tone just a tad. "Oh, yeah, I remember those two. They went out several hours ago but haven't checked back in. They were sent to the foothill of the north section."

Jillian was a little panicked at this point, "They are at the bottom of the main avalanche, then? Do you have a team headed out there to them?"

The soft tone was gone as quickly as it had appeared. "No we can't send anyone; we're about to lose daylight and we're going to have to suspend the search until morning."

"What do you mean, until morning?" Leah demanded. "What kind of equipment do they have to survive the night? Do they have solar flares, fire starters, or any survival equipment?"

"They'll be fine. We supplied them with everything they would need for a day search and they were dressed plenty warm and will be able to survive the night if they can find some shelter."

"And what if they can't?" Jillian questioned.

The man's patience with the two women was wearing pretty thin. He took a deep breath and paused before saying, "Look ladies, we are concerned about them too, and we wouldn't intentionally send anyone into harm's way if not absolutely necessary. Why don't you just go on home and we'll get word to you as soon as we can. There is nothing that you can do here." And with what he thought was a final dismissal, he added, in a condescending tone, "Go home and bake some cookies or…or…whatever it is you housewives do to pass the time."

This time, it was Jillian's hackles that had raised a bit and she shot back, "But that is where you are _wrong_, sir." Jillian protested, "I grew up tracking in the woods and snow in Maine, and I'm sure that I can track here."

While speaking with the commander, Leah and Jillian hadn't noticed that another officer had walked up and was listening to the conversation. "Commander Lewis, I can personally vouch for their abilities, or at least some of them, I watched them change a car tire in no time flat and toss around 40 pounds of rubber like it was a bag of feathers. I'm sure they can hold their own."

"Thank you Officer Williams," Leah was now remembering the officer from earlier in the day.

Unimpressed, the Commander once again protested, "Thank you Williams, but changing a tire doesn't equal being able to track someone."

Jillian had had enough, and while Leah and Officer Williams looked on, Jillian began to 'explain' her qualifications. "You, Sir, are right at 6 feet tall, weighing about 210 pounds. I believe you are left handed because you favor your left side, so your left boot leaves a deeper track in the snow. You wear a size 12. You're not actually wearing regulation uniform boots, though, because the tread tracks on the ones you are wearing are in a 'line' pattern, instead of in an 'x' pattern, which have a better grip. You have approximately five people working with you here at the command center, and based on their tracks in the snow, they are most likely 2 women and 3 men. Approximate shoe sizes for them are 6, 7, 13, 11 and 12 ½ ….do I need to go on?"

Commander Lewis, not knowing what to say, asked Leah, "What about you?"

Leah looked at the Commander, and then looked down at all of the climbing gear around her waist and shoulder, then back to the Commander, and simply pointed her thumb in Jillian's direction and said, "I'm with her."

Officer Williams, snickering, and not being able to contain his amusement, announced," I'll get them a map."

"Yeah, you just do that." The commander was not amused, but he was a tad impressed, though she turned his back to the women before they could see the smile on his face as he thought, _'I sure feel sorry for their husbands.'_

(Meanwhile, at the foothill of the North section...)

"Pete! Listen…did you hear that?" Roy stopped in his tracks; Pete stopped as well. They had been covering ground in the foothills of the northern section for nearly two hours. There was still a large section of unchecked area, but they were going slowly, not wanting to chance missing anything that would help them locate the skiers.

Off in the distance, they heard a faint yell. Both men yelled out at the same time, "HELLO! WHERE ARE YOU?" They then listened quietly for a reply.

Pete pointed to the west, "That way, Roy." They set off towards the direction of the sound, stopping every hundred foot or so and yelling out again. It was a slow process but they finally came to the edge of steep hill, where, about three hundred feet down, they could see the lost skiers huddled together near a stand of tall pines.

"HANG ON!" Roy yelled down to them, "WE'RE COMING DOWN!" He then turned to Pete,

"Okay, our ropes are a hundred foot each; let's tie off your rope to that tree over there. We can use it to hold onto while we climb down. Once we get to the end, we'll tie mine to it, that will give us another hundred foot; after that, it's going to be all free climb; with any luck, the snow will be firm enough to get some decent foot holds for the last trek.

"Yeah…" Pete answered, as he got busy tying off the rope as Roy had instructed.

Pete gave the rope a good, vigorous yank, satisfied that it was secure. "Got it, Roy. Let's get moving before we lose daylight completely."

Roy nodded, then grabbed the rope and gave it a tug, double checking the security of the knot. "It's a pretty steep so hold on tight and be careful. I'll go first, and when I get to the bottom of the rope, I'll tie on mine while you climb down. When you get down to me, I'll start on down for the next hundred foot."

"Sounds good. Be careful." Pete clapped a hand on Roy's shoulder and stood watching as his friend started down the hill. After about ten minutes, Roy hollered up at Pete to start down, which he did, while Roy began tying his own rope to Pete's.

Once Pete reached Roy, he nodded and said, "Your turn."

"I'll wait for you at the end of the rope, Friend." Roy said as he headed down."

Pete watched as Roy reached the end of the rope and saw him wave up to him as he heard him yell, "You're up!"

Pete waved and started down slowly. This part of the slope seemed a little steeper than the first trek had, and it took Pete a little longer than before. He had tried to keep a quick pace, and had lost his footing a couple of times, which helped him decide to slow down just a tad. He had marveled at the speed in which Roy had maneuvered the slope and quickly attributed it to the fact that Roy often encountered such climbs during his many rescues with the fire department.

Reaching the end of the rope, Pete blew out a breath that he had been holding after the last foot slip. He thought for sure he heard Roy let out a breath as well before saying, "I thought I was going to have to rescue you too, for a minute there, Pete."

Pete gave him a weary look, "Yeah, I did too!"

Roy had been contemplating the best plan for the last hundred feet or so. As he had thought, the snow was firm enough for foot and hand holds.

"Any suggestions?" Pete asked, as he too took in the sight of the remaining climb.

"Yeah; belly to the snow, kick in with foot holds and dig in with hand holds. Go slow…"

"You don't need to tell me that twice." Pete quietly retorted as he and Roy both made slow progress towards the victims below. Dusk was falling quickly and the temperatures were dropping just as rapidly. Pete and Roy could both feel the chill through their heavy coats and hats.

It took the guys a solid thirty minutes to make it to the bottom of the slope and to the wayward skiers. Two were injured, the third just badly shaken; all three were suffering from the effects of being out in the cold for so long.

After a quick visual scan to assure that all three young men were conscious, Roy spoke confidently to the three young men in order to quickly gain their trust. "My name is Roy and this is Pete, he is a police officer and I am a firefighter paramedic. We are here to help you, but we're going to need you to help us out. Do you think you can do that?" Not waiting for an answer, he turned his attention to the small group in front of him while Pete headed over to a clump of pines and begin constructing a shelter using the tarps in their backpacks. He worked quickly with the task, knowing that they were about to lose daylight.

Roy was kneeling next to the skier that appeared to have the most serious visible injury. The young man was about twenty three years old and looked both scared and in extreme pain. "Son, what's your name?"

"Bobby Moore, sir." He answered though pain clenched teeth. It was obvious from the angle of his right leg that he had a serious break.

"Okay, Bobby, my name is Roy and that is my friend, Pete. We're here to help you." Roy could tell that the young man was in extreme pain, and that he was groggy from being out in the cold. Fearing that hyperthermia was setting in fast, he looked toward one of the other skiers, "What's your name?"

"Alex Kimber, sir."

"Alex, are you hurt anywhere?"

Alex shook his head from side to side, indicating that he was not injured, "We didn't think anyone would find us."

"Well, we did and we are going to help. Okay? Alex, I need for you to go over to where my partner is and find 4 small, straight limbs about 2 feet long. Can you do that? I need to get Bobby's leg splinted so we can move him to shelter."

Alex nodded in understanding and quickly returned with the limbs. "Good job Alex, now I need you to come over here and huddle close to your friend while I check out your other friend for injuries. Try to keep him as warm as you can." Alex moved over to where Bobby was half sitting, half laying in the snow. He bent next to his friend and put an arm around him. "It's going to be okay now Bobby, they're gonna help us."

Roy moved on to the third skier, "Son, what's your name?" He noticed that the young man, who looked to be about the same age as the other two, seemed okay physically, but he had a bit of a confused, yet blank look on his face. "Son?" Roy repeated, "Can you hear me? What is your name?"

"The snow…." His dazed look remained as he spoke. "It just came so fast…"

Roy's gut feeling told him that the young man was definitely suffering from a concussion, and was possibly in shock, as well. He looked over at Alex, "What's your friend's name?"

"Scott Mason." Alex provided.

Roy reached out and touched Scott's shoulder, "Scott? I need you to look at me." Roy reached into his backpack and took out a penlight. He reached out and tried to turn Scott's face so that he could see into his eyes.

At first, Scott tried to struggle, but then Alex quickly came over to him and spoke, "Scott! Stop it; he's here to help you. Hold still." His words seemed to cut through and Scott stilled, allowing Roy to look at his pupils, confirming his first thought of a concussion.

"So….cold…." Scott mumbled in a shaky voice.

"I know, Scott, I need you to focus, just try to relax, we're going to get you out of this wind and warmed up in a minute. My friend is over there getting a shelter set up in those pines. We're gonna move you and the others over there in just a little bit."

The young man nodded as Roy moved back to Bobby. Once again digging through his backpack, Roy came up with the bandages he needed to secure the splint, just as Pete came back over to where he was.

"Okay, what do you need me to do?"

"Did you get the shelter set?"

"All done; we got lucky, there's not much snow under the pines, so I was able to dig out a path to get in and I've got the tarp up to provide some wind break. It's nothing fancy, but it will do to keep the elements out for the night." He paused and then added, "Which seems to be coming on pretty fast. Once we get them settled in, we can start a fire."

"Okay, good. Go ahead and take Scott over there and get him inside, then come back over here, I'm going to need you."

"You got it." Pete went over to Scott and helped the young man to a standing position. He was very unsteady on his feet, making the trek to the pines a little tedious. A few minutes later, Pete had him settled under the shelter of the trees and then headed back over to Roy and the others.

"He's all squared away; now what?" Pete asked.

"You're going to have to hold Bobby as still as possible while I get this splint on. He's likely to fight because it's going to hurt like hell, but we can't move him without it; it's too risky. Alex, I'm going to need your help to hold him, it won't be easy but we have to do this, understand?"

Pete nodded, and Alex looked as if he was going to get sick to his stomach. Roy set about the splinting process as the others looked on. Bobby let out a few screams and then mercifully succumbed to unconsciousness, making the rest of the task a bit easier. Roy and Pete then carefully carried the unconscious Bobby over to the shelter, where Roy went in first and guided Pete as they maneuvered Bobby inside. Alex crawled in and huddled up close to Scott. Pete was the last in and he carefully pulled the tarp down over the opening, blocking out the cold winds. The shelter was crowded, but they were all thankful to be out of the elements. Darkness engulfed the small group under the trees.

Pete was bent over a small ring of rocks with a layer of kindling and then another layer of rocks stacked in a teepee formation, and began lighting the kindling.

"Are we going to need more firewood?" Roy asked after seeing only a few twigs.

Pete shook his head, "No well be fine."

"What about carbon monoxide, do we have enough ventilation?"

"Yeah Roy, it'll be ok, this is a warming fire, once this is burnt and the rocks are well heated they will hold that heat for about 8 hours. It won't make it toasty in here but it will knock the chill off and the blankets can keep us warmer."

"Don't tell me, you were a Boy Scout."

Pete smiled, "How'd you guess."

Everyone in the tent grew quiet while Pete and Roy were silently thinking the same thing. How they were going to get the boys back safely. Bobby and Scott's injuries were going to make a walk out nearly impossibly and they had even less of a chance with the three hundred foot climb out of the ravine.

"What do we do now?" Alex questioned.

"We wait." Pete said.

(Back at the command center site…)

Jillian and Leah stopped to look at the map that Officer Williams had given them. "Looks like we want to head that way; that should be North." Jillian said, as she pointed off into the distance after glancing around to see the sun setting low to the west.

Leah had gotten out the compass and double-checked the direction, nodded and said, "Yes, that's correct."

"Let's get moving, then." Jillian again glanced at the sun and added, "From the position of the setting sun, I would venture a guess that we will lose all daylight in just a little over two hours."

With a nod at each other, the two women were ready to set out and find their men, and hopefully the lost skiers, as well.

"Lead the way." Leah said, falling into step about three paces behind Jillian so that she wouldn't chance getting in the way of any of Jillian's tracking, but yet she was close enough to hear everything that Jillian said to her. As they walked, they took turns yelling out for Roy and Pete.

"There are a lot of tracks out here." Leah observed.

"Yeah, but not from that many different people; I can only pick out about six or seven different tread impressions. If you look closely, you can see that some are coming, and some are going, which isn't really out of the ordinary since we are still pretty close to the command site. Once we get a little ways away, the tracks should be fewer and easier to follow."

Venturing another few hundred feet, the tracks thinned out just as Jillian had thought they would, finally tapering down to two distinct sets.

Jillian stopped and turned to Leah, "See here?" She pointed, "We're down to two sets, and judging by the ones on the left, I'd say they are most likely Pete's."

Jillian paused, "And, he's letting Roy lead the search."

"How can you tell? They look like the same size to me."

"See how the tracks on the right are a half step ahead of the left tracks."

"Yeah, I see what you mean. But how do you know who's is who's?

"Look at the deep impressions of the tread marks for the tracks on the left. You can tell they are pretty new by how crisp those tread marks are. I ordered the boots from a catalogue the year before last and Pete only wore them a couple of times when we went to my folks' house at Thanksgiving that year. Not much call for snow boots in Los Angeles." Jillian reasoned.

"But Roy's boots are pretty new, too." Leah offered.

"True, but while they appear to be the same size, you can see just a shade of a difference in width size. Pete's a size eleven, and I think his boots are a bit wider than Roy's. I am guessing that Roy's boots are an eleven too."

"You're good; they are an eleven, even though he really wears a size ten and a half."

Jillian gave her a curious look.

"I brought them a half size bigger than what he wears because I didn't want his feet to get cold while we're here in Colorado. I wanted him to be able to wear two pairs of socks without feeling like his feet were poured into the boots." Leah smiled as she thought back to the day she gave Roy the boots and he had questioned the size.

Jillian laughed, "Oh…that makes sense."

"I'm curious though, how do you know that Roy is the one leading?"

Jillian let out a snicker, "Oh, that's easy; Pete knows that search and rescue falls more under Roy's area of expertise, and, while my man likes to be in charge, he _is_ smart enough to recognize when he needs to back off and let someone with more training take the lead."

Leah let out a laugh of her own, "You sure do know your husband; up, down, and forwards and backwards."

Jillian smiled at her friend, and simply said, "Yep."

They continued to walk on in silence for a while longer. Both women were wondering how their guys were fairing, and whether they had had any luck with finding the lost skiers. The winds were picking up and the sun was setting lower with each few hundred yards.

Jillian stopped and bent to check the tracks. She took off her glove and picked at the snow surrounding one of the prints. It had a hard, solidified feel to it. "I would have to wager that they passed through here several hours ago."

"How can you tell?"

"See how the area surrounding each footprint has little clumps of snow around it?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well, the commander said that they had more fresh snow after the skiers went missing. When snow is fresh, it's usually powdery, unless it's a wet snow, which this wasn't, according to him. After it's been on the ground for a while, it begins to 'harden up; or set up, so to speak."

Jillian continued to speak, "It's kind of the same concept with freshly broken snow; if it's a fresh break, like say within a half hour or so, it will still have a powdery makeup to it, but if it's been awhile since the disturbance, the flecks of snow will sort of 'meld' to the existing snow and become a little firmer and not so easily moved."

"Oh, I see."

"Now if the temperatures had been warmer today, or the sun had been out with any intensity, that whole theory would be shot out of the water because the sun and warmth would have been enough to melt the smaller flecks of snow just enough to bond to the surrounding snow."

"Wow, that's pretty neat…and it makes a lot of sense."

The women continued onward, hollering out as they went, but not receiving any answer. The sun had dipped almost completely below the horizon and the tracks were becoming more difficult to distinguish; nightfall was nearly upon them.

Not wanting to say it, but knowing that it was unavoidable and imperative, Jillian said, "Leah, I think we need to use this last sliver of dusk to find a place and shelter in for the night."

"I agree, Jill."

Scanning the area, it was a unanimous decision that they would shelter in the heavily treed area a few hundred feet ahead. They forged onward as quickly as they could and soon reached the trees. Between the two of them, they had a small shelter erected and were soon huddled inside, with a small fire.

Leah pulled out one of the thermoses, "Want to share a cup of coffee to help warm up?"

"You bet 'cha I do. The temperature feels like it has dropped another ten degrees."

"I know; and listen to that wind!" Leah added.

Jillian nodded, lost in thought. She didn't want to think of how cold Pete and Roy must be at that moment, knowing that they didn't likely have any warm liquid to help warm them from the inside. She said a silent prayer that wherever they were, they were out of the elements and hopefully had been able to make a fire in order to keep a bit warm. She also prayed for the safety of the lost skiers.

The fire, while small, did a sufficient job of keeping the girls warm in their closely confined shelter. There was little else to do but talk, and think, and soon the two worried and droopy-eyed women drifted in and out of brief fits of restless sleep. Unbeknownst to them, Pete, Roy, and the three skiers were hunkered down in makeshift shelter, down in the ravine that lay just on the other side of the stand of trees where Jillian and Leah were sheltered.

The night waned on slowly while the winds howled around them.


	7. Chapter 7

Snowbound

Chapter 7

(Morning, December 24th…)

Leah shifted, opened her eyes and looked around. It took a brief second to remember where she was. She felt sick to her stomach and wasted no time in scrambling out of the shelter, making it no farther than about fifteen feet before emptying what little there was left in her stomach from the day before.

Jillian, awakened by the sudden commotion, climbed out of the shelter and walked toward Leah. She knew that Leah wasn't accustomed to being out in such harsh temperatures or weather conditions and was immediately concerned that her friend might be coming down with the flu or some other ailment after being exposed to the cold weather.

"Leah? Are you alright?" Jillian's voice was laced with concern.

Leah held up a hand to stop Jillian from coming closer. She took a deep breath, stood up and said, "Yes, Jill, I'm fine. I don't think I should have drunk that coffee on an empty stomach last night, is all. I'll eat some raisins and nuts and I'll be fine." Leah gave Jillian a small smile, which did little to convince Jillian that her friend was okay, but she didn't push the issue.

"Really, Jillian, I'm okay; I promise." Leah affirmed, still seeing the doubt on her friend's face.

"Okay, Leah. I'll start tearing down the structure; take the time you need and then we'll head out." Jillian walked away, giving Leah her privacy.

Within a short time, the two women were back in full search mode; walking and searching for any signs of Roy and Pete, or the lost skiers, as they alternated turns at calling out for Pete and Roy. As they neared the drop off for the ravine, Jillian noticed what looked like a something odd coming off of the tree that sat near the drop off. "Leah! Look..." She was pointing toward the tree in question. "There's something hanging from that tree."

"I see it!" Leah exclaimed. She let out a holler as they quickly walked toward the tree. "ROY! ... PETE!"

Jillian joined in, "PETE! … ROY!"

Reaching the tree, Jillian grabbed the rope and began pulling it. The night winds had blown so much snow over it, burying it to the point where they couldn't see the end of it.

Leah neared the edge of the ravine as she yelled out for Roy and Pete again. Looking below, she could see movement. "JILLIAN, THERE THEY ARE! LOOK!" Jillian was at her side in a heartbeat, and was just as excited as Leah. Together the two of them began yelling in order to get the attention of the men below.

"Roy!" Pete pointed, "Look! The rescue team found us!" He began to holler up to the unrecognizable rescuers, not yet realizing that it was Jillian and Leah.

Roy hollered up to the team as well. Thankfully the wind had died down throughout the night, and communication between the top and bottom of the ravine was hindered only by the distance between the two points.

"Okay Jillian, let's get that rope up here. That's a long way down and they have a couple of people that are hurt from what it sounds like. We are going to have to pull them up."

"Will our ropes be long enough?" Jillian asked as she finished pulling the rope to the top. "I have two ropes tied together; most likely a hundred foot each, but it looks like they are further down than that, even."

"We have a couple of ropes, too, so we can use all four to help pull them up; it might not be easy, but we are both strong…"

"…and determined." Jillian agreed.

As the girls were making things ready the guys were deciding the best way to get the injured up the ravine.

"Roy, I'm just going to have to follow your lead on this one. Shelter and warming fires I'm fine with, but how are we going to get Bobby and Scott up that three hundred feet?"

"Well that all depends on the two up there. I don't know what kind of rescue equipment they brought and I wish I knew."

"Roy! Roy! Can you hear me? Is everyone okay? Head's up! Gear's coming down!" Leah was calling as loudly and clearly as she could, she needed to know what they were dealing with so she would know how best to set up the climbing gear to get them out.

"Pete, that's Leah's voice, I don't believe it! And that has got to be Jillian with her."

"You know I think you're right! I'll be dammed."

Roy retrieved the dropped bundle and it in was two drop harnesses and safety belts. "That's my girl! These are waist-leg harnesses that we can slip around the boys where all they have to do is slip it over their legs like a sling seat. They can be pulled up from the top without having to try to do any climbing."

"Will they be able to pull them up? That's a lot of weight for that long of a climb and for that long of time."

"I will depend on if Leah brought the pulley for the rope. If she did then they can do it. Our best bet is for you to go up first to let them know what we injuries we have with here. I'll stay down below to get Scott and Bobby harnessed up. Alex can help me."

Alex had come up behind Roy and Pete and was taking in the conversation between Roy and Pete. "Did you say that there a couple of ladies up there? Are you sure they know what they are doing. I don't want to fall again and the guys, it might kill them."

Pete put his hand on Alex shoulder, "It'll be fine, Alex, those are our ladies up there and they have saved our lives more than once."

Roy and Leah coordinated the rescue while Pete began the climb up to the top. By the time he got there the ropes and the pulley was set up and they were ready to start. One by one he, Jillian and Leah pulled against the ropes, tying off after every one hundred foot rope knot backed up to the pulley. Over and over they pulled until it was time for Roy to make the final climb. He gathered what gear he had and took down the tarp and stuffed it all in his backpack. With the last three hundred feet behind him, he broke their view at the top.

Leah rushed to him, throwing her arms around him, "I thought I'd lost you!"

"No chance of that. You know, you had no business coming out here in these conditions. You should have stayed at the cabin, safe." Roy hadn't released her from his arms just yet.

"You want to go back down three hundred feet?" Leah pulled away and looked at him with her nose wrinkled up in that thoughtful manner she has.

"No Ma'am! This is one time that I'm glad you're not always, 'sensible'. How did you ever track us in the snow?"

"I didn't, but the snow-woman from Maine, I just followed her."

They looked, and the scene by the ropes was similar to the one that they were sharing. Pete had his arms around Jillian. "Sunshine, this is the first time I've had you in my arms since climbing out of that ravine, and that was over three hours ago. Now I feel rescued."

"Pete, some things are worth the wait. I'm just ready to get out of this snow, get back to the kids, and I want to sit by a warm fire and thaw out."

"I agree, Sunshine, all of that, and big pot of coffee, too!"

The gang of four set about making two slings for Bobby and Scott out of the tarps that were used in the shelter. The boys were wrapped and tied in with Pete and Roy wearing the climbing harnesses and safety belts to pull them across the snow like a sled. Jillian and Leah followed behind with guide ropes to keep the boys straight and face up. Alex insisted on helping so he was fitted between Roy and Pete with another harness connecting the other two and pulled in between them, sharing the weight of the two sleds. They set off walking and within about two hours, they had made it to the command center.

Officer Williams was the first to spot them and there was a smile in his voice as he called to the Commander, "Commander Lewis, do you remember those two women we sent out yesterday?"

"Yes, the damn fools; they will probably be our next problem rescue." Lewis grunted.

Williams laughed, "I don't think so sir, LOOK!" Officer Williams was pointing out the five figures that were about two hundred yards away walking toward them, pulling the injured skiers.

"Well, I'll be…Williams get the ambulances up here, notify the team leaders that they have been found, Get ready to notify the families as soon as we know the condition of the boys."

"Yes Sir." Officer Williams left to get the wheels in motion while Commander Lewis headed out to meet the team. "I'm Commander Lewis; it's good to see you and a relief."

"Thank you Sir, I'm Pete Malloy and my partner Roy DeSoto, and these are our wives…"

"Oh believe me, I know who they are! Ladies, I had my doubts…but now…well, I'd just like to shake your hands." Commander Lewis shook Leah and Jillian's hands and then inquired about the skiers and took over their transfer to the ambulances and the hospital. He also insisted that the four rescuers go in another ambulance to get checked out after being in the weather overnight. They sat huddled together for the ride to the medical center. Pete's arm around Jillian and Leah leaning her head on Roy's shoulder, eyes closed.

"Leah, are you alright?" Roy leaned over and kissed her forehead.

She let out a long sigh, "uh-huh, I'm just really tired, didn't realize it until I sat down and got still."

Jillian spoke up, "Roy, she was sick this morning when we first woke up in the shelter, said it was the coffee on an empty stomach. Leah I hope you're not coming down with something."

"Tattletale." Leah smiled at Jillian.

Pete shared his concern, "Sis, are you sure you're alright? You look very pale to me."

"Pete's right, you do look pale, are you running a fever?" Roy reached his hand to her cheeks and showed a lovingly concern.

"Look you three, we traveled for two days, been skiing and sledding for another two, shopping with Mom Claire, changed a flat tire, and I just spent a sleepless night…outside…in the snow…looking for you two rescue heroes…hauling your butts out of a ravine…and then walking out of three feet of snow for over two hours…I'm tired…that's it."

"Alright, alright! Maybe you're right! When we get back to the chalet, then I promise you the rest of the day will be quiet and restful. No more excitement for the day. Sound good?" Roy was laughing at his beautiful wife with the flashing hazel eyes.

Leah smiled at him, "Okay, that sounds good to me." She then reached up and kissed him, losing herself for the moment, in his embrace.

Pete looked at Jillian and whispered, "And maybe we can turn in a little early this evening and then have a **_long_** night after that. After all, it _is_ our anniversary."

Jillian poked him in the ribs, "Pete! Shush! They'll hear you. Are you crazy?"

Pete wrapped her in his arms, "Only about my beautiful wife!" He then kissed her long and deep until the ambulance came to a stop at their destination.

It was Christmas Eve night and Pete, Roy and the girls we're home from the medical center. All were safe and sound, deemed no worse for the wear after their adventure. Leah was watching the children as Grandma and Grandpa read their names on the presents under the Christmas tree, letting the kids shake them to see if they could guess what was in the boxes.

Joey, too young to yet understand the game had been retrieved by Jillian after trying to open each one that Grandpa told him was his. He was now content on Jillian's lap, looking at a favorite book of animals. Each time he and Jillian would make the appropriate animal noise for each animal, Joey would let out a full belly laugh. It was a peaceful family scene, with the adults watching the children's delight as they sat, sipping coffee and discussing the events of the previous day

With everyone occupied Leah slipped quietly and unnoticed out of the room to the kitchen and picked up the phone and dialed an all too familiar number.

"Yes, this is Leah Desoto, Lab and Research Director, please connect me with Dr. Brackett's office. Thank you."

After a few moments of silence, the ringing of a phone was heard on the other end of the line. "_Pick up! Pick up!" _Leah thought to herself as she waited. About to give up on anyone answering she finally heard a confident and matter of fact voice, "Dr. Brackett."

"Dr. Brackett, this is Leah DeSoto, it's been 5 days. You wanted me to call about the tests results. Do you have them?" There was silence in the kitchen as Leah listened. "Uh huh…I see…no I haven't told Roy yet…I know, I know. I just don't know how I'm going to tell him. I will do it soon. We have about another week before we get back. I don't want to tell him until this trip is over or at least almost over. Yes, I will be very careful, I promise. When do you want me back for the other tests? Alright, I'll stop by just as soon as I return to work….Oh and Dr. Brackett, please keep this just between us until I can find a way to tell Roy. Thank you."

She sat down in the chair next to the phone, closed her eyes and laid her head against the wall, with the receiver still on her shoulder. She was deep in thought and didn't even try to stop the tears that were quietly sliding down her cheeks, and she also didn't hear Pete as he came into the kitchen to get himself and Roy a refill on coffee.

"Leah, what's wrong? Are you alright?" Leah jumped back to reality when she heard Pete's voice and opened her eyes. He was kneeling down in front of her trying to read her face.

"Oh, Pete, I didn't hear you come in. Yes, I'm fine."

"It doesn't look that way to me Sis. What's going on? Talk to me" He was more than concerned when she didn't answer but wiped away the tears and shook her head.

"Leah, please."

"Pete, I can't, not yet. Just forget what you've seen and just enjoy the rest of the vacation…for me? I will tell you as soon as I can, but not now." She put her arms around his neck and hugged him tight, thankful that he was so concerned about her.

He pulled her back, looked at her and spoke sharply, "I'll take that for now, but only for now…understood?"

They heard Roy calling for Leah from the living room when he noticed that she was nowhere to be found. "Oh Pete, please, promise me you won't say anything to anyone, especially Roy….not yet…promise me!"

Pete sucked in his breath and released it loudly, exasperated, "My god, why do you have to be so dammed stubborn?"

"I guess it just runs in the family." She gave him a quick peck on his forehead, hung up the phone and picked up the coffee pot. "Roy, I'm in the kitchen."

Roy came in to find Leah pouring the rest of the coffee into the two cups that Pete brought in, and she was smiling at her husband. "I'm going to make a fresh pot of coffee; I figure everyone will be ready for another round in a little bit."

"Umm…that sounds perfect." He went behind Leah and wrapped his arms around her. "When did you sneak out?"

"Oh I didn't sneak out, you were talking and everyone else was occupied…I just didn't announce that I was leaving." She laughed and shot Pete a quick look to make sure that he stuck to their agreement.

Without saying anything Pete picked up his coffee cup and returned to the den, quietly taking a seat beside Jillian and Joey. He was lost in thought and silently sipping the coffee in his cup.

"Pete, are you alright? Did you hear me?" Jillian was asking him a question that he obviously didn't hear. "Pete, are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" He smiled at his wife as he tickled Joey's tummy.

"Because I've seen that look more times than I care to remember. What's going on?" Jillian was talking quietly so as not to have Stu or Claire overhear their conversation. She didn't want to cause them any worry where Pete was concerned.

"Sunshine, I promise, _I'M_ fine..." He pulled her close and kissed her softly on the lips, "…but I wouldn't mind turning in a little early tonight. Maybe even a private anniversary celebration?"

Jillian had also seen that look more times than she could count and wanted nothing more than to march straight upstairs right then. "Hmm…I don't know if we can manage early, but we're on vacation, so late nights are expected to be acceptable; and so are private celebrations…" She gave Pete a coy and seductive look as she rested her hand a little high on his thigh and gave a subtle, gentle rub while whispering, "Do you think it would be rude to fake a yawn?"

He hugged her close and glanced at Leah as she and Roy came back into the den and took a spot on the other couch across the room.

Roy's arms were wrapped around Leah and she snuggled in close as Roy said, "Have I told you today that I love you? I do you know."

Leah snuggled in just a little deeper, and, catching Pete's gaze from the other side of the room, simply said, "I know."

Stu, not oblivious to the looks being exchanged between the two couples, spoke up. "Well, you four must be exhausted, so why don't you all head to bed and let me and Claire take care of tucking the little ones in tonight."

As was a long-standing tradition in both the elder Malloy's' household, and now in the younger Malloy's' household, the children were each allowed one gift to open on Christmas Eve, as well as unpacking the surprises held in their stockings. "Oh yes, we will take charge of bedtime tonight!" Clair agreed, "But first, the children must open one special gift each and then they have to peek in their stockings for a few surprises!" She then glanced towards Roy and Leah, and matter-of-factly stated, "It's a Malloy family tradition, you know."

Roy laughed, "No, we didn't know, but it sure sounds fun." Leah was nodding agreement, and the children squealed with delight.

Grandpa Stu made quick work of handing out colorfully wrapped packages to each of the four children, who were now sitting on the floor in a circle. Pete was sitting on the floor with them, holding Joey in his lap. Jillian, camera in hand, was already beginning to snap pictures.

Grandma Claire counted to three and the children ripped into their packages, 'oohing' and 'ahhing' at the bright blue, green and red plaid pajamas with matching slippers. Also inside of each package, carefully wrapped in the pajamas, was a small stuffed teddy bear, each bearing the name of the respective child. Soon after, the stockings were passed around, giving the children a few little trinkets and toys to occupy their time before bed.

After watching the children play for a bit longer, Pete let out a huge yawn, surprising Jillian as he did so; she had thought she was going to feign the 'escape yawn'. He gave her a sheepish look, which told her that if they didn't get upstairs soon, the only anniversary romance to be had would be that of hugging the pillow close.

Jillian stretched and stood up, "Ah…bedtime for me…I'm exhausted!"

"Oh poo!" Claire stated, with a knowing smile, "You just want to get my son upstairs for a little anniver…"

"MOM!" Pete cut her off abruptly as he and Jillian stood frozen, despite the heat climbing to their faces.

Roy, while looking at Pete, asked Leah, "Honey, is it our anniversary?" This earned him a jab in the ribs from Leah's elbow.

Stu, coming to the rescue once again, declared with a laugh, "I think it's about time we all turn in so that Santa can come and visit! Kids, go get your new jammies on and get into Grandma and Grandpa's big bed; I'll be right in to read you a story as soon as I get Joey changed and into his pajamas too." He turned to Claire, "I'll need your help, Dear." Then he turned to the four other adults, winked and said, "Goodnight you guys, sleep tight so Santa can come visit tonight."

All goodnight hugs and kisses divvied out and the four adults headed for their rooms, while the grandparents once again took charge of the little ones.

Pete grabbed Jillian's hand and made quick steps toward the stairs, but of course, Jillian's steps were much smaller than his so he stopped and scooped her into her arms and took the steps two at a time, with Jillian giggling and laughing all of the way. They reached their room and were in, with the door closed tight, in a flash.

"Pete, put me down!" Jillian laughingly pleaded as she tried to wiggle out of his arms, but was unable to, as he was holding her tightly and giving her a very seductive look.

"Nope…not until I get you right where I want you. I have waited all day for this moment." He walked over to the bed and lowered her into on to the quilt covered mattress, gently guiding her body into a prone position as he laid down next her, kissing her passionately as he did so.

Pete moaned and Jillian let out a whimpering protest as the kiss ended. Without pause, Pete's hands began to roam over Jillian's body, causing more whimpers. Engaging in another passionate kiss, Jillian began to caress and stroke all of the sensitive areas that she had come to know on Pete's body, causing him to suck in his breath in appreciation and anticipation. Slowly, yet with an underlying urgent need, the two began the process of helping each other shed their clothing before joining together in a glorious, heated union.

Heavy, exhausted breathing soon gave way to serene, soft breath sounds, as the two lay in each other's arms, still gently caressing each other as they basked in the aftermath of their union.

Pete broke the silence, "Happy anniversary, Sunshine. I can't even know where to begin with telling you how much I love you."

Jillian gazed lovingly into Pete's eyes as she stroked her fingers gently through the lightly colored curls of chest hair. "Happy anniversary, Sweetheart. I just love you with all of my heart and soul, you know. I don't think I have enough words to tell you how much I love you."

Pete smiled, gave her another tender, yet passionate kiss and then pulled away, saying, "I have something for you. Close your eyes; no peeking." Rising from the bed, Pete walked over to the dresser that held their clothing. He opened the top drawer, sifted through a few items and crossed the room to the bed. He sat down on the edge of the bed.

Jillian had always loved surprises, especially surprises from her husband. She opened her eyes, and they lit up in excitement as she took in the small box wrapped in shiny red foil. "What is it?" She questioned.

Pete held her gaze, gave her another promising kiss, held out the box and said, "You are going to have to open it and find out, Sunshine."

Jillian tore open the packaging and lifted the lid on the box. She let out a small gasp as she took in the beautiful silver necklace with a heart shaped, diamond studded pendant in the middle. On either side of the heart, was a smaller heart, one in Clara Rose's birthstone, and the other one in Joey's birthstone. "Oh Pete, it's beautiful! Thank you! Please help me put it on."

Pete obliged, placing the necklace on Jillian and fastening the clasp. Jillian gave him a big hug and then launched herself off of the bed so that she could look in the mirror and see how it looked. Pete looked on, admiring the view that was being provided and feeling himself becoming randy once again. He stood and crossed the room, taking Jillian into his arms and kissing her with a newly kindled passion. He took her by the hand and led her back to the bed.

"Twice? In one night?" she asked with delighted surprise, before taking in the visible answer as her eyes travelled Pete's body. She quickly decided that Pete would have to wait a bit before he would receive her anniversary gift to him; a sterling silver St. Michael medal on a silver chain. She knew that St. Michael was the patron saint that protects, and knowing the dangers that Pete faced on the job, day in and day out, she couldn't think of a more fitting gift for the love of her life and the father of her children.

Leah climbed the stairs at the end of an emotionally and physically exhausting day. The day's chapters of time were divided among levels of fear, elation, determination, relief, dread and overwhelming love. She followed Roy, her hand in his, and she felt safe. Nothing in the world could harm her at this moment. The fear of having lost Roy; gone, the dread of a phone call; over, the evening of wonder and excitement in the eyes of her children; precious, the love of family; humbling.

They entered the room, as Roy, still holding her hand, pulled her into his embrace, wrapping his arms around her. As he pressed hard against her she could feel his desire grow while kissing her longer and deeper.

He let his hands roam over Leah's body as if reading a love letter he had read many times before; going to the all too familiar places, but with a new and fresh desire. He wanted her...no, he needed her; he needed to feel her against him, to feel her breath on his neck and the taste of her kisses. He moaned as he caught the whiff of her perfume that carried him back to the precious memories of physical pleasure they had shared.

Leah knew that Roy wanted her almost as much as she did him. There were no words that needed to be said. They were one as they caressed and kissed each other, knowing instinctively what each needed and wanted.

Roy pulled Leah beneath him, ever so gently and lovingly as she reached and drew him close to her. Leah whispered in his ear, "I love you, Roy."

"And I love you my Hope." Roy took her breath away with his passion and his kisses forbidding any more spoken words as they lost themselves in pleasure.


	8. Chapter 8 - Conclusion

Snowbound

(Chapter 8 – Conclusion)

(Christmas morning…)

Leah had spent a restless night thinking of the days before and the incredible adventures that she had experienced with this new family. _Family…such a wonderful, fascinating, and warm word…family… _Leah thought to herself as she lay in the dark bedroom, the early morning sun not yet alight in the room.

She tossed back and forth for a few minutes more and finally gave in to the urgent need to talk with Roy. Leah got up and slipped in her clothes before sitting beside Roy, who was in a peaceful slumber. '_I hate to wake him.' _She pondered the thought of letting him sleep but she knew that she could no longer keep her secret from him. She nervously ran her fingers through his hair, stirring him from his sleep. "Roy, I need you to do something for me."

Roy awoke to find her sitting on his side of the bed and from the look of her wrinkled nose and the way she bit the bottom of her lip he knew she was in deep thought. He also knew immediately that the reason for her waking him was not for a revisit of last night's wonderful liaison.

"Anything for you; are you alright?" Roy rubbed the sleep from his eyes then pulled her down to him and kissed her on the forehead.

"Yes. We need to talk but not here. I want to go for a walk. Will you come with me?"

"Of course I'll come with you. Just give me a minute to get dressed." Roy watched as Leah silently got up and slipped from the room. He was dressed and downstairs by the time Leah had gathered their coats to keep them from the early morning cold.

She took Roy by the hand as he led her outside into the still, moonlit morning. Following a boardwalk trail that led to the back of the chalet resort, they came to stop at the gazebo. Leah stood facing a snow covered mountain with her back to Roy.

Her voice quivered as she spoke, but she was not sure if it was caused by the cold air or the nervous felling she had, "Roy, I've been keeping something from you."

"What is it, Leah?"

She kept her position not wanting to see Roy's face. "I had an appointment with Dr. Brackett before we left home. He ran some tests. I haven't found a way to tell you." Once again she couldn't stop the tears that welled in her eyes from sliding down her cheeks.

"Tell me what? Leah Hope, you're worrying me. What's wrong?" Roy stood behind her and placed his hands on her shoulder and felt her shudder. "You're shivering, are you cold?"

Leah shook her head as she continued. "I hadn't felt well, for a few weeks, tired all the time, there was some pain. Dr. Brackett ran some tests. I called him yesterday and he had the results. They have found a cyst or small tumor that has him concerned and he wants to watch it very closely."

Taking her by the shoulders Roy turned her to face him. Why had she kept this from him? How long had she known something was wrong? Roy didn't know whether to be hurt or angry. He just knew that right now he was confused. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I had to know for sure what we might be dealing with. I wanted to know how bad it was or wasn't before I told you. I didn't want to ruin our vacation and I didn't need you, or Jillian or Pete hovering over me saying, 'don't do this, don't do that, you need to rest, how are you feeling' I'm just learning this big family thing and I didn't want to be smothered. Can you understand?"

Roy didn't answer her but rather closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Where is this cyst or tumor?"

"On my ovary…"

"Leah don't you realize how dangerous that is? What if, when you were skiing, or snowboarding, or trekking out in the wilderness to find us, it had ruptured? You could have died!"

"But it didn't, and that is exactly the reason that I didn't want to say anything. Besides, I had no idea precisely what was wrong until yesterday." Leah's voice began to tremble again, "And now I don't need you and Pete on my case for the rest of the trip. I want to forget this part for a while longer."

"Does Pete know?" Roy couldn't hide the hurt in his eyes at the thought that Leah was able to share something with Pete that she didn't feel she could share with him.

"Oh Roy, no…he doesn't. He walked in on my conversation with Dr. Brackett. He knows something is wrong but he doesn't know what. I made him promise not to ask me or say anything until I talked with you first. I needed you, but I just had to find a way to tell you in my own way."

Roy's confusion, anger and hurt all melted into love when he saw the look in Leah's eyes. She did need him, not just as her lover, but as her supporter, friend and companion. "We'll get through this, I promise! Together we'll get through this; you, me, Gage and Gracie. Leah do you understand me? What does Dr. Brackett want to do now?"

It was Leah's turn to take a deep breath, "Nothing…he doesn't want to do anything for a few months if at all possible…he wants to wait until after the baby comes."

"What? Until after the baby…" It took a moment for Roy to realize what Leah had just told him. "Leah? You're pregnant? When? How?"

"Well, the _'when'_ is about three months ago, and if you have to ask _'how'_, you might need a paramedic's refresher course!" Leah was laughing.

Roy was grinning from ear to ear, "I just mean the kids are six years old and we haven't been able to…or we haven't tried to stop…Leah…we're going to have a baby?"

"Roy, are you happy?"

"Happy! Am I happy?" He wrapped his arms around her, lifting her off her feet, swinging her around and around." "No I'm not happy, I'm ecstatic! I'm going to be a Daddy all over again!" He set Leah on her feet and covered her lips with his kiss. "Leah, why wouldn't think that I would be happy?"

Roy wiped the tears from her cheeks and the moved her bangs from her forehead. "Because there are so many unknowns right now; will the baby be ok? Will I be ok? Will we have to make a choice between the baby and me? Do I have Cancer? Could I die? Could the baby die? There are so many things flooding through my mind."

He kissed Leah on the forehead, "And do you know the answers to any of those questions?"

"Well, Dr. Brackett said that we will keep an eye on it. If they see no change over the next six months then we wait. If it changes or gets bigger he's pretty sure it can be removed without harming the baby and if any treatment is needed we should be able to wait until after the baby is born."

Roy wrapped Leah in his arms and drew her close resting his chin on the top of her head, desiring to protect her, "Then that is what we will do…Leah, you need to talk to Pete." Leah just silently nodded her head and whispered, "I know".

"Leah…look…the sunrise is breaking between the mountains."

Leah looked with wonder as the colors of russet orange, watermelon red and violet purple were heralding the dawn of a new day, "It is beautiful."

"I just have two more questions for you…'What are we going to name this baby?' and 'When can we tell everyone?'"

Leah laughed and drew in her first relieved breath that she had taken since before she placed the phone call to Los Angeles. Roy took Leah's face in his hands and kissed her with the same passion he had with their very first kiss. It was Christmas morning, he had just been given a beautiful gift, and at that moment everything was perfect.

They arrived back at the cabin to the smell of fresh coffee and the sound of breakfast preparations being made in the kitchen. Claire, who had rendered the far counter 'off limits to all but herself', was busying herself with the meal while Pete and Stu sat at the table enjoying the coffee that Jillian had just poured for them. The kids had not yet awakened to discover what Santa had left for them under the tree.

"There you two are! I thought we were going to have to organize another search party. Have some coffee?" Stu raised his cup toward them as Jillian reached for two more cups from the cupboard.

Leah smiled, "None for me thanks."

"I'll take a cup, just what I need to get the blood flowing this morning…Pete, I think Leah needs to talk to you for a minute if that is alright…in private." Roy caught the concern in Pete's face as he got up from the table.

"Sure Roy; come on Sis, why don't we go out on the sun porch. We can talk there." No one commented as Pete and Leah picked up their coats to leave the room. Jillian had also picked up on the look on her husband's face. It was the same concerned look that she knew all too well, and she immediately became concerned right along with him. Jillian gave him an eyebrow-raised, questioning look. Sensing her concern, Pete gave her one of his 'everything will be alright' smiles before heading towards the door.

Leah followed Pete to the porch where he put his arm around her shoulder and said, "Okay, Leah, what's going on?"

"I've been able to talk to Roy. It wasn't easy."

"I take it this is about the phone call in the kitchen yesterday?"

"Yes, the phone call was to Dr. Brackett. I had some test run before we left Los Angeles. It took five days to get all the results back and there are some things he found."

"What is it, Leah? What did Dr. Brackett say?"

"He found a tumor or a cyst on my ovary, but we don't know exactly what it is. There is an indication that it might be cancerous but at this time there is no way to know for sure."

"On your ovary? Isn't that dangerous? I mean, doesn't it have a higher danger of rupturing?"

"Yes, it does."

"Leah, are you crazy? You've been skiing and the crash while sledding, and not to mention…"

"Alright! Cease fire! You're as bad a Roy! I didn't know for sure what was wrong until the phone call."

"But you knew something was wrong and still…" He saw the look on Leah's face, and, knowing that a lecture was the last thing she needed, he immediately regretted the harsh tone. He gathered her into a brotherly embrace and said, "I'm sorry, Sis, I didn't mean to bark at you like that." He then put her at arm's length and asked, "What else did Doc say?"

"More tests when I get back. He doesn't want to do anything just yet. Just watch it for about six months...Pete, I'm pregnant...and I'm terrified." She looked up to face Pete and saw a look of disbelief, compassion and support.

"Pregnant?" Pete was at a momentary loss for words. "Leah...that's great! This is good news!" Pete gathered her into a hug. "You wait and see, Sis, this is all going to work out okay. And you know that you don't have to go through this alone! Jillian and I will be here for you and Roy every step of the way. It'll be okay, really it will." Pete hoped beyond hope that he was right. He looked at Leah's sad and worried expression, "Hey now, wipe that worried look from that pretty little face of yours; everything is going to be okay! Big brother says so." He gave her another brotherly squeeze.

"But we didn't think we were having more children, not that we didn't want them, but Roy has lost 2 children already. He has missed Chris and Jennifer for a long time now. What if I can't...? What if something happens? Something is wrong and the baby can't survive?"

"Leah Hope! Stop borrowing trouble beforehand." He paused, "Now, what did Roy say when you told him?"

"Roy is thrilled, but I don't think he understands..."

"Oh he understands; and he understands that you are worried, and scared about what might happen. But Leah, sweetie, he loves you deeply and he's going to be right there with you through everything...good or bad. Focus on the good, though. Don't let a medical report steal the joy that you and Roy should be sharing right now; you two are going to have a baby!"

Leah began to cry. "I'm scared, He wants to tell everyone about the baby and I'm just terrified."

Pulling her into his arms again, Pete held her for a brief minute, before gently pushing her away and using his thumbs to dry the alligator tears that were sliding down her cheeks. "It's okay to be terrified, but it's not okay to let it overwhelm your wonderful news! Now, why don't you get in there and go wash those tear streaks off of your face and then you and Roy can share your wonderful news!" He gave her a look of compassion and added, "Sis, you'll be surprised at how light your burden is going to seem once you have the shoulders of family to help balance the load. Let us _all_ be there for you and Roy." He let his words sink in for several seconds and then said, "Now go on...get in there."

Leah smiled at her 'big brother' and said, "You're awfully bossy, aren't you?"

"I'm allowed to be...I'm the oldest!" He shot back with a chuckle, causing Leah to genuinely laugh as she headed toward the door, her load already feeling lighter.

The children had awakened while Pete and Leah were having their talk, and from the excited chatter coming from the living room, the adults knew that the children were raring to get at their presents.

"Sounds like the troops are up and anxious to open gifts." Pete observed, punctuated with a hardy yawn.

"Yep, they sure are. They were just chomping at the bit for you and Leah to get back in here." Roy added with smile.

"Then we had better not keep them waiting any longer. Jillian, honey, get your camera ready."

"It's already in there and ready to go, Sweetheart."

The six adults filed into the living room. The four children were sitting on the floor, near the tree, fidgeting and fussing, trying to figure out which presents were theirs. There was twice the number of presents under the tree than there was the night before when they had gone to bed.

Stretching up on her tip toes, Jillian whispered in Pete's ear, "I thought your mother and father weren't going to go overboard! There are enough toys here to furnish a whole school full of kids with a huge Christmas!"

"You and Leah went shopping with her, so it shouldn't be that big of a shock." Pete reasoned.

"No…oh no…she only picked up three things for each of the children when we were out and about, and that was the pajamas and slippers, and the bear. They had to have brought all of this stuff with them from home."

"And that comes as a shock to you, why?" Pete questioned with a smirk, pulling Jillian into a loving embrace.

Shaking her head, Jillian smiled up at Pete knowingly, "In all honesty? It really doesn't. Now, un-hand me so I can take pictures."

Pete gave her a sly look and whispered in her ear, "For now I will heed your wish, but later…"

Jillian giggled and jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow before launching into photographer mode while the other grown-ups sipped their coffee and enjoyed the delightful squeals and bits of chatter from the children as they opened each of their gifts. Little Joey was going from one person to the other, jabbering excitedly in his two-year old way. After all of the kiddie gifts were opened, the adults exchanged their gifts while the children played. No one seemed to take notice of the tiny, angel print bag, hanging from one of the branches towards the back of the tree.

"Well, I don't know about all of you, but I am ready for a good, hot breakfast!" Stu declared.

"Oh, I am too Dad!" Pete added with an enthusiasm that Jillian knew to be reserved for his favorite food fare. "Mom, do I smell what I think I smell?"

"Yes, Sweetie…yes." She answered, causing a big smile to spread across Pete's face as his eyes lit up.

Leah and Jillian both got up and were headed to the kitchen to see what else needed to be done. Claire had refused to let them help with anything earlier while she was preparing what she called 'a masterpiece', and now the wonderful aroma was beckoning to their curiosity…and to their stomachs.

Claire spoke up, "Oh no…you two just sit right back down. I told you, I have everything under control. Breakfast is in the oven, the table is all set, and we can pour the juice and coffee after we say grace. She then looked at Pete, "Now Pete, don't you dare give away what we are having!" She had fixed one of Pete's all-time favorite breakfasts, one that had always been served for 'special occasions' while growing up in the Malloy household.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Mom; how much longer?"

On cue, the oven timer went off. "It's ready now; gather the young ones and let's head to the table." Claire directed.

"Claire, darling, that breakfast was fabulous!" Stu lovingly complimented his wife on the breakfast soufflé that was also a long standing Christmas tradition in the Malloy household. A chorus of agreements rounded table. Even the children had enjoyed the tasty bacon, egg, and cheesy breakfast casserole, despite being pulled away from their new toys.

Soon the children were back to playing, while Stu and Claire looked on. Pete, Jillian, Roy and Leah took on kitchen duty and had everything cleared, washed, dried, and put away in a short time. Leah put on another pot of coffee and the four went back in to the living room to visit. Jillian, over by the tree, and with camera in hand, glanced at Stu and Claire; Claire gave a slight smile and nod and on cue, Jillian looked at the tree, snapped a few pictures and then said, "Hey everyone…I think a present got missed."

Both Roy and Pete looked up from where they were sitting on the floor and playing with the children. Roy was building blocks and crashing cars with the boys, while Pete was holding and play feeding a doll baby for Clara Rose, while helping Gracie with a princess puzzle.

"Oh?" Stu questioned with a slight surprise in his voice. "Well let's see who it's for." He walked to the tree and took the present, squinting as he looked at the tag. "Claire, Honey, can you come read this for me; I can't seem to read the handwriting."

Claire walked over to the tree and looked at the tag on the little bag, adjusting her glasses as she did so. "I can't make it out either; Leah, sweetheart, can you come take a look, please?" Nobody, including Leah, thought it odd that Claire had asked her and none of the others, with the guys busy playing with the children, and Jillian busy snapping pictures.

"Sure." She walked over to the tree and took the small package, carefully turning the tag so she could see it. _Leah Hope._

Leah smiled, "It's for me…but it doesn't say who it's from." She gave Roy a loving glance, knowing that it must be from him. He gave her a quizzical look.

"Well, open it, Sis!" Pete directed. Then he looked at Roy and whispered, "Nice move, there, buddy! Nobody even saw you sneak that on the tree!"

"I didn't…" was all Roy could say as he and the others watched Leah.

Taking a small box from the bag, Leah opened it to find a delicate gold chain, attached to a beautiful, elegant gold locket. The front of the locket was diagonally engraved in cursive, with just one word; Daughter. Engraved on the back, were the most precious words Leah could ever have hoped to read; With Love, Mom &amp; Dad. With tears forming in her eyes, she ever so gently opened the locket. On one side was a picture of her, Roy, Gage and Gracie, along with Stu and Claire. The opposite side held a picture of her with Stu and Claire. She recognized both pictures as being taken earlier in the summer, when Stu and Claire had come to Los Angeles to visit with Pete and Jillian for a few days.

Leah's breath caught and she looked up at the two people standing in front of her, feeling as if her heart was going to burst with joy. What she saw in their eyes was pure love. She threw her arms around the couple, crying happy tears, and unable to voice the many words of gratitude and thankfulness that she was feeling at that moment.

Roy and Pete had managed to edge away from the children and had walked over to the trio in front of the tree; they were just as surprised as Leah was. Pete glanced over his shoulder and caught Jillian's eye just as she was getting ready to snap more pictures; he smiled lovingly at his wife. Never in a million years would he have guessed this special surprise that his parents and Jillian had worked together to conjure up.

Leah pulled back from Claire and Stu, finally able to trust her voice to speak. "I don't know what to say. I have always wanted a family for my own and I got that with Roy. I wanted a sibling and when he 'adopted' me I got that with Pete. I wanted someone as close as a sister, and now I have Jillian; I love Clara Rose and Joey as if they were my own. I'm a mother, and a wife but something has always been missing. I had birth parents, but never a 'Mom and Dad'. This is the first time that I have really been someone's daughter."

Stu kissed his new daughter on the cheek, "Welcome to the family, Daughter."

Leah threw her arms around Stu and Claire and sobbed with tears of joy as they held tightly to each other. Pete was smiling, "Alright now, is that all you ever do now days is cry? Dad, take her back where you got her, she makes too much noise!"

Claire pretended to be shocked, "Peter!"

"Pete Malloy, you're not going to get rid of me that easily!" Leah challenged her brother.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding, let me in this group for a hug too."

Claire fastened the necklace around Leah's neck. The four were standing in front of the tree, hugging and smiling, as they admired the locket.

"Alright you guys, family picture time!" Jillian aimed her camera. "Smile big and everyone say 'the four Malloy's!" Jillian snapped away, capturing many photos of the momentous occasion.

Roy went to Stu and shook his hand, "I don't know how to thank you Sir, you and Claire have been able to fill a hole in Leah's heart that I never could, no matter how hard I tried."

"No, Roy, thank _you…_for bringing her to us. Now I can know a little something of what you and Pete have already known...Daddy's little girls." Stu let out a full laugh. It didn't seem as if the morning could get any more joyous.

Roy called to Leah, "Leah, don't you think that there is one more present for today."

Leah studied Roy's face with that wrinkled up nose of hers and then her eyes lit up. She went and put her arms around his waist, "Yes I think that there is."

She stood there looking up into Roy's piercing blue, smiling eyes. Looking down at her he said, "Well, go ahead."

Everyone was listening intently including the children. "Mom and Dad, we just found out that we're going to have a baby!"

All the females squealed at the same time while the men began shaking hands. You could hear a symphony of excitement:

"Congratulations!"

"I'm going to be a big sister?"

"A new grandchild!"

"How long have you known?"

"When are you due?"

"Congratulations Daddy!"

"Where are the cigars?"

"Have you thought about names?"

As the room began to settle down, Jillian went and put her arms around Pete who was watching Leah with his Mom and Dad. "Pete, you knew about the baby, didn't you?"

"Yep"

"And you didn't tell me?"

"Nope"

"There's more isn't there?"

Pete smiled at his wife, "Yes, and Leah will tell you when she is ready, just right now is not the time. I _will_ tell you that we are going to have to be there for her. She has a scary six months ahead. Sunshine, she is especially going to need you." He hugged her close.

"Whatever it is, we'll get through it as a family." Jillian hugged Pete a little tighter. "Are you sure you're okay with all of this? With your mom and dad essentially adopting Leah as their daughter, I mean. You're not feeling replaced or pushed out are you?"

Pete wrapped his arms around his beautiful wife and lifted her off the ground, "Leave it to you to think about me, and that's just one reason why I love you. No, Sunshine, I'm not feeling replaced or left out, not in a million years."

The End

Malloysgirl and I would like to thank all of the readers for kind and supportive, as well as encouraging reviews that have been offered up for 'Snowbound.' It may have taken us awhile to get back into the story writing mode, but now that we have, we are happy to say that we have a few more ideas in the works, so look for more stories to come…and hopefully sooner, rather than later. Thanks again! ~ rookiegirl &amp; malloysgirl


End file.
